Cure My Tragedy
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: He made a promise to his dearest friend, he promised to be there for her. To protect and care for the family he left behind for their future. He accepted but can he hold himself back from caring too much? How far a man try to take over for a family he doesn't know and not betray the man whom laid down his life for them? (Broly/Chi-Chi)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Day Seattle Died**

**A/N: Sometimes it's just a thing I have to do. No pressure, just what I want.**

"What do I say…" His voice soft and muted, for being one of the most powerful warriors in the universe he felt almost helpless in this single moment. He'd asked to do this himself because it was his best friend's, his closest comrade's mate/wife. To be tasked with the simple aspect of delivering a folded flag bearing the royal seal of Vegeta-sei and the dog tags that once accompanied the man with whom Broly had not just fought beside.

Of all the people to have done what he had done… "Why damnit, why wouldn't you let me do it. You had so much waiting behind for you, leaving me to handle all of this, you selfless bastard."

But he had to swallow what lingered of his anxiety, his pride and duty demanded that he do what was to come next. Raising a single hand and using a gentle rap of his knuckle, he knocked ever so modestly against the door. His breath stilled as he just looked straight ahead.

'_Show no emotion, fight until your body breaks, then get up and fight until you bleed, once you've bled fight until you die!' _It was their motto, the saiyan death korp. Where soldiers lined up to fight to serve their empire and do what was asked of the elite warriors of a proud warrior race.

Except, the softest, gentleless, and kindest saiyan found himself apart of that group. Not because of any privileged upbringing, or noble heritage, hell not even luck. It was because he was one of the best, because he would fight and die not because he was a saiyan… but for something more.

Something so much greater than himself, the proud Earth-raised saiyan. Son Goku.

Quick to smile, hard to anger, easier to get to the chow hall than to the battle. A man who would rather laugh and chat the night away than spend it drinking and dropping coin at the local whore house. Not because he already had a family, but because that was simply not his character. Even if it wasn't, he loved his family far too much to hurt them. His mate especially, he didn't know her very well. An occasional conversation, passing now and then. But beyond the face to face he knew nothing more about her than the average person who met her on the street.

Yet Goku had not taken the chance to withhold any part of what made her amazing, perfect, and someone worthy of all his attention, praise, and his heart. At first one might not care about the Earth-born saiyan's words about emotions that held no place for a saiyan. A tale of how she punched him through a tree on their first meeting and from then on he was absolutely… '_hmm what word did he use?'_

Smitten. Yes, that described him perfectly, and while his relationship wasn't what one would call perfect, Goku did care about his wife and their only child named after the man who had raised him on Earth. A chubby little half saiyan who looked like his father and mother. Broly could've lost count if he wasn't so entirely bored with everything else to not listen to all of the amazing things this mate, this Chi-Chi could cook and do. It sounded practically divine by comparison to anything else he'd ever had beyond saiyan war rations which tasted only slightly better than dirt.

These were stories that Goku could tell would drown out the sounds of the radio as a means of passing the time, even though Broly knew he had heard them over ten times. They were a distraction from the day to day to such an extent that even he knew the stories just as well as the man telling them.

His favorite was a simple one, "Man Chi-Chi cooks this thing, I don't know how she does it, and most times I'm surprised by it because there's nothing like when my wife bakes a cake, it is the most delicious smelling thing in this world." There was almost salivation showing on Goku's face at the memory. It was just a memory but he spoke it with a reverancy of a preacher before a congregation. "It melts, literally melts in your mouth, and then she covers this soft baked bread in frosting almost a quarter of an inch thick, then she chops up other fruits and slathers on layers of ice-cream and… ugh! It's just right below having sex if I had a choice between the two, but if I ever had the option for a last meal it would be her cooking a cake."

Broly had often laughed at him, "Did you spark some wood while you were talking?" With the deep reverie he was speaking like the food he was talking about could be the equivalent of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Probably," Goku joked taking nothing to heart at the good natured jest. "But once we are all finished, I'm going to introduce you to my wife and we are going to have some cake and you will literally eat your own words when it comes to it." Offering a firm handshake to the other saiyan, an earthling tradition of a promise.

Broly gave a snort but took his hand and shook it, "If we live that long I will hold you to it, but you better have more than just that to talk up the big game you have been telling me this past half a year, you know."

"Trust me, Chi-Chi has never failed to deliver anything but the finest foods in this life of mine. But I've been compiling a list of things that I am totally going to eat once I get back home in a particular order." Withdrawing from his pocket something like toilet paper as he let it fall down from his chair to the ground. "Wanna see?"

"The hell else do I have to do, sure let me have it." Broly exhaled but laughed as he plucked the long laundry list that Goku had written up. His eyes skimming over the first couple but as he looked at these titles he had to look at Goku. "What the hell are half of these things? I've not heard of this one…. Or this one, the fuck I don't know like any of these…" Holding up the list in his hand with an accusing stare at his fellow soldier. "Are you pulling my damn tail? This can't be real, these foods do not exist."

"Nope they are all real, and they are delicious. You see I actually had Chi-Chi take pictures of food and send them to me as a reminder of home… and a few other things." He said blushing as he plucked out a small series of polaroids and showed them to Broly.

"Let me see those!" Snatching them from the saiyan who held back a cheeky grin as Broly looked at them. "Let's see… prime roast beef with mashed potatoes and diced fruit salad…" It was the small title written on the photo but in the same measure there was a beautiful woman holding them in some revealing negligee. Hair unbound, and using the faintest scraps of white to hold back two bigger pieces of meat bound to her chest. The next one he flipped through was creamy garlic pasta, diced chicken, sauteed mushrooms, and italian bread. However the woman taking the picture was on a bed, her feet holding the camera as she posed with another several dishes of food spread over her body.

The next one-! Broly's nose flooded and his face went red. "That isn't for me." Broly sputtered snapping the polaroids to Goku who curiously looked, blinked, and snatched it up. "Uhhh, heh yeah… That's my wife."

Broly covered his face, acting like a boy who just saw a pair of boobs. The image of that woman who could cook such delicious looking foods spread eagle, a pair of fingers thrusting into her body as the other squeezed at her breast, the other one touched by a long pink tongue. "Hn, seems like you got yourself a good woman then."

"Ye-Yeah." Goku was blushing just as furiously, "Chi-Chi's an amazing woman."

Broly nodded looking away, "I have a question though." Not that it was anything of some great importance but he did want an answer to a now itch festering in his head. '_It's just a dumb question' _"She have a sister?" Not bothering to look directly at Goku who was facing the other direction.

"Eh, no sorry she's an only child. A one of a kind." His tone sombering as he looked back at the small polaroids of her. "I love her so much and now I'm out here and she's back at home alone. We were only married for about two years and I still have so much I want to do with her, like it's waking up and finding your tail missing. There's just something that I can't explain but I want to be with her always and I know it's important that I'm out here but I can't stand being so far from my home."

"You've said that word before, what is love? Doesn't sound like something we saiyans believe in or is it some earther thing you are bringing back here."

"Hmm, I guess it is an Earth thing. Well Chi-Chi explained it to me like this. Love is when you will do anything for that person, you don't care about where they're from, what they are, and how good they look… you just want to be with _them. _You can't imagine being without this person in your life, where you share the good times and the bad ones. Where if you're separated you're missing that piece of yourself and you can't help but feel a void in your heart. Then if you deeply love someone you get married and then you promise to spend the rest of your lives together… and well that's what I have with Chi-Chi and I couldn't imagine being apart from her."

"An interesting way to see it, I can't say there is a real saiyan equivalent, but from what I can tell you shouldn't let her go… but have you mated with her?" Turning his head back to Goku who looked confused at him.

"What's mated? Is it like giving another person a ring and having a nice fancy ceremony and cake?"

"Heh, no not at all you ignorant fool." He laughed but in good nature as Goku recognized that tone. "No, mating is the deepest level of emotion a saiyan can share. But it's for one time, for life. If your Chi-Chi is strong enough you can bind your blood and spirit to hers and truly know her."

He watched the other saiyan learn of his people's method of attachment, the concept never a thought in his mind until he heard it. "How's it work? Have you done it?"

Shaking his head, Broly had not. "No, I haven't. But that's because there are no female saiyans left. But I think if that woman like the one you described, you should ask if she'd accept." The other saiyan sat more upright, sitting cross-legged on his chair as he looked at Broly, eagerness showing as he clearly wanted to learn more. "Just know this can not be undone, you will never be separated and should either of you die the connection and backlash of the failed link could cause significant harm to the living party."

"Shouldn't be a problem, I haven't died yet." Goku laughed brushing off any threat of his own mortality.

Broly didn't bother correcting that, he just continued. "You must flow your ki into your woman, share an affinity on all three levels, physical, emotional, and spiritual. Your thoughts and hearts must be wholly into the act, of course with Chi-Chi not being saiyan you might not require the next part but it won't hurt. You must do it during a full moon, and fill your mouth with her fresh blood from the wound with your teeth, drinking in her essence as your own. Then with your ki's linked you will share a deeper emotional connection to where you both will feel the other's thoughts, pains, and sense when the other is in danger even if you are worlds apart. It can't be undone, but should you do so you will experience one another like no other creature alive."

"So… just bite her?" He asked uncertain of Broly's true meaning. "I mean, I've bit her before when we get time to private train. But Chi-Chi doesn't like teeth, I don't think she'd really like it."

"Heh, then don't worry about it, it also might not work since she's not a saiyan but since you two had a child… I suppose it's possible. Just remember what I said about its consequences." Broly shook one finger at him in warning. "It's not something to take lightly at all."

"I know, if I die she probably will too. But Chi-Chi's a really strong woman I don't think she would. She's far too stubborn, she'd probably find me and bring me back before that even happened."

Somehow Broly didn't laugh that off, "How would she pull that off?"

"Well, Chi-Chi would probably find me on the other side, yell at me for not coming home and then threaten whoever with a full size cast iron skillet until they let me go. She'd probably whack me a few times for good measure too."

Broly snickered covering his mouth as he actually found the image hilarious, imagining a woman beating the specter of death into the ground to drag her dead husband back to the world of the living because he forgot to come home.

(_Back to the present)_

However he had laughed at the idea before. It wasn't as amusing now, he hadn't asked Goku do what he had done. The damn fool had… '_No, no I can't blame him. It wasn't him or me, we both just… damnit why did it have to be him?' _

Keeping his hand tucked respectfully against his chest as it was the only momento left of him. His last act of service…

He refused to allow himself to shed any tears, there was no place for crystal water. His name would be engraved upon the battleplate of the prince and carried down the line of the saiyan race until it vanished from the annals of history. It was glorious a legacy that could be given to him. But even the honor he was given would not make this feeling that washed inside of him fade. It still roiled and tossed all around inside of him, refusing to let go of the last few moments of that terrible battle, it had decided their fates.

Closing his eyes would never allow him to forget it, there was so little to feel after it and it was the reason why he had come here. To deliver the last possessions of his friend to the woman whom he'd never met but shared a history with. Knowing her better than he did his own mother, more than any other woman or person, save the man who had shared her history with him.

His apprehension faded as he heard footsteps approaching the door, the world began to slow in his mind as no matter how much he had built up the willpower to tell her the truth without becoming emotional he found the words escaping his tongue. '_You're a saiyan. You went through that damn war with a new collection of scars to add and you did it alongside her mate. You owe it to him. You promised him!' _

Forcing himself to regain his composure, sucking in a full breath of air the hardened warrior thought he had seen everything. Done what was necessary to prepare himself for this, the twist of the door handle was going frame by frame in his mind as he looked down at it. Small beads of sweat formed as he stared at it with such an intensity…

'_What are you doing?!' _The flashback sending him careening back in time to the moment where everything had gone to hell. A day he lived every single night in his dreams alone.

Broly had just yelled at Goku, the fool had gotten back up. How in all creation was the fool even standing? Refusing to let himself be outdone, the battered saiyan stood up, blood covered half of his face, his right arm was broken and was hanging by nothing more than a few tendons and bone. The boots had been burned away by the surface leaving charred and blackened toes that had gathered enough solid rock around them to no longer keep burning for brief periods but the skin had fused together leaving no articulation between his toes.

Pain was pushing him to the verge of collapsing but he couldn't, his pride refused to let him fall over like a newborn calf. He could hardly see, but as he righted himself he saw Goku standing, his entire shirt blasted away leaving nothing but bare flesh of his chest. Numerous cuts, gashes, and lacerations littered his entire torso. Broly knew that he had to be worse off than him yet he was standing up acting as if he wasn't even affected.

"Get down damnit, this is suicide." Broly told him, trying to take a step forward but his knees buckled and he fell onto a single knee. '_How… You can't be standing. Goku… you were never this strong before… So why? Why are you doing this?'_

He turned to look back at Broly with a smile on his face, just like how he remembered meeting him. So innocent and untouched by the horrors of battle and war, like a farm boy being drafted to serve in an army far from home.

"Do me a favor… I know it might be a little selfish. But take care of my wife and son. Be there for them, look after them, and make sure nothing bad ever happens to them. Would you do that for me Broly?"

'_No… No!' _"You fool you can't do this, I'll do it! You have a mate, a child, and a world that I would die to live on. I'll throw myself into the grinder one more time." He got to his feet despite both of his knees shaking like a leaf. He could scarcely look beyond at the damnable fool. No matter his body's objections he refused to just fall over! He dragged his foot forwards, he didn't have the ability to raise it any higher.

Those eyes, that look in his friend's eyes stuck with him. "You can't do this Broly, I can. I can end this battle… please let me do this so I know that my wife and son will enjoy this universe… Even if I can't be here with them I trust you. My friend."

'_Please no!' _Broly reached his one good hand out which Goku grabbed, and stepped forward and embraced him. "Don't… Don't be an idiot." Broly told him as his saiyan brother held him tightly. "You always said that I'd end up killing myself. I guess it's time you get to say I told you so." He joked to which Broly shook, grabbing his hand tightly.

"I can't let you do this, you have a _reason _to fight, _to live." _

"I also have a reason to not look back, I know I can stop this. I believe that I can end this battle but I also know what it will cost me."

Broly clenched his eyes shut as Goku squeezed his hand tightly. "I'm glad that we became friends, it's why I'm trusting you to take care of my family."

"You should do it yourself, I'm a saiyan, I'm not you!" He said, his entire body shaking.

Goku smiled and looked to the horizon, "No, but I know you… and goodbye, friend." Goku then pushed Broly backwards. The momentum sent him tumbling away, collapsing onto the ground leaving him just enough time to see Goku surround himself with his ki aura and take off into the air and with the darndest smile on his face as he unleashed a war cry and charged headlong back into battle.

Broly watched the explosions ripple all across the landscape, where he had once thought himself stronger he never would've imagined seeing Goku charge headlong into a group of elite warriors that months ago would've mopped the floor with him. So Broly watched, he saw Goku take one down, a green body scarcely up to his knees was thrown from the clouds, dropping lifelessly as they splashed down into the water. It shocked Broly to see the saiyan able to even beat one, but he was only further shocked to view him not stopping.

A second soon joined him, a flash of red and white went skyward and vanished from sight their landing and unceremonious death missed through the veiled dirt and fog. Only moments later he spotted a third spiraling down into the ground with a thunderous crash. The fourth almost exploded in the air leaving the last elite member a blur of purple to square off against him… Goku seemed ready to achieve the impossible but from nowhere a beam came from the tyrant. The emperor of this universe hadstruck Goku. The explosion engulfed the sky and all Broly saw after that was nothing but ash.

His friend had been slain in a blinding flash of light and no matter his desire to stand up and seek to avenge his death he could not muster anything more than a pathetic cry as his eyes shed tears as a single scrap of orange cloth fell down and landed just feet away from him.

All that his friend had been, his courage, strength, and determination wasn't enough and his hopes were dashed away like a breeze that carried the piece of cloth upwards into the air and far away. "NOOOO-!" Was all he could cry as he watched from nowhere their prince come racing in, having seen his chance and send a deathblow to the back of the alabaster lizard's skull. It should've been a cry of victory, a herald of a titanic battle that saiyans had partaken in.

That they stood up against forces and might unmatched and like true warriors had overcome it. But he found no such victory pumping in his veins, all that filled him was the grief and anguish of seeing the only person whom he'd come to call a friend or even the closest thing to family he'd ever had die for nothing.

Watching their greatest enemy fall from the skies, the purple and alabaster snake that walked upright with his head twisted at an extreme angle only signifying that his great overconfidence had been overcome.

A panicked cry came as the final member of Frieza's elite guard suffered from a surprise attack led by two more saiyans, Goku's brother and the personal guard of the prince. But Broly remained on the ground his eyes now shut, a pain greater than the physical gripped him tightly, forever haunted by the moment where he was not strong enough. He wasn't able to reach out and do what his friend could.

'_Why? WHY DAMIT?!' _

But as the door to the small residence opened, Broly's eyes looked squarely at the woman he'd only seen in pictures and knew better than any other. A modest woman by comparison to what he had viewed on the small polaroids left behind in Goku's wall locker.

A modest bun of hair, a tight little yellow dress and white handkerchief wrapped around her neck for when she worked in the garden as the traces of dirt were still lightly smeared around its edges. A small frame, yet it wasn't dainty, she wasn't some weak woman. The toned shape of her wrists and the callouses visible by her knuckles were missed by those who did not see that there was a fighter beneath those clothes.

Broly looked at her but could not speak, his voice refused to utter the greeting he had repeated over and over. But she looked at him, those soft brown eyes, they stared into his black ones. She knew what he was even if he did not say it. Tucked tightly against his chest was all the answer one would need - the flag, and the silver and charred dog tags bearing the name Son Goku.

Her hands reached up to her face, as she looked horrified. Broly took a knee in front of her and bowed his head. "I'm sorry…" Was all he could tell her, but it paled to what he felt gripping his heart.

Chi-Chi broke into a wail as Broly caught her before she fell to the ground, the massive saiyan holding this woman tightly as she sobbed incoherently. Crying for the man she loved, damning him and everyone else for him no longer being with them.

He said nothing but squeezed her tightly, his own nose buried in her neck as he too felt himself begin to shed tears. Telling himself no matter what he wouldn't let himself break again, but with the torment of his best friend's love crying and screaming he could not hold himself back anymore. He shared with her misery for almost fifteen minutes as they both cried neither able to speak a word to each other except take the smallest of comfort from total strangers who both had lost someone dear to them.

**R&R**

**Kerghan**


	2. Black Sunday

**Chapter 2: Black Sunday**

**A/N: ****Well I do hope this is what you guys are looking for, I know it is for Happygochi / brochichi who did some amazing fanart for this chapter, check out her tumblr or twitter for the image that she captured beautifully. Please keep reviewing and reading, I need to know this is something you guys want.**

It was much quieter, the meager gathering had ended just as quietly as it began. It left three people alone, though one was still waddling along in diapers. They were still out at the cemetery, the somber nature of the situation not lost as the place was littered with headstones, markings of loved ones, friends, and family from years past. Broly kept himself quiet, staying beside Chi-Chi who had not stopped shedding tears but had not broken down crying.

He wore his saiyan battle armor as to not appear human as he wanted to remain distant from so many people arriving wearing human attire of black suits and dresses. Chi-Chi's dress went down to her ankles. A small purse clasped in her hand along with her wedding ring, the only real momento she had left of him. Her hair was pinned into a bun with a small black cap holding back the black veil that obscured her face from greater detail. One could see it was her, but not see that she had been letting go a fountain of tears.

Broly offered no part in the ceremony remaining close to Chi-Chi as he had asked her to be by her side until she no longer needed him, but would always be there when she asked. This woman who was a part of his best friend's soul, the fire in his veins and the beating of his heart had been shattered. Truly, this woman loved him just as deeply as her late husband.

The saiyan Goku had perished in an anticlimactic fashion. Despite Broly's protests, he watched as his best friend charged to his death. There wasn't any hope but still he went anyway… '_the damn fool. How could you leave this behind?' _The image of a broken woman tore at the pieces of his chest. He found it hard to breathe when her fingers gripped his hand so tightly for support. Turning his head towards the simple gray stone bearing the name and life of Son Goku, he could only feel anger that he had been pushed down, to have himself be denied a death that he would've gone towards willingly. '_I would've gladly taken your spot and you know it!' _

Yet he could not vocalize those opinions, especially since it was his friend's literal dying wish. There was nothing more Broly could do but to move forward without him. But, and a very big one at that came into play…

Just several hours earlier.

It was some of Goku's friends, having come to pay their respects. They approached Chi-Chi to offer their condolences and tell them they were there for her if they needed them. One, a smaller bald gentleman and another with scars on his face, having been joined by a blue-haired woman who reeked of upscale society.

But upon seeing Broly the whispers started, they thought themselves able to speak about him in hushed whispers but his years of training and saiyan physique allowed him to hear. "That's the guy who was friends with Goku, isn't it? I remember hearing about some saiyan who looked like him from some of the letters Chi-Chi showed me…"

Not that it was surprising to Broly that they would hear about him, no it couldn't be that easy. Even on a world such as this. "Goku died fighting alone right? So where the hell was _HE?" _It was a bitter jab at Broly's honor and pride!

Yet he did nothing. He was here for reasons beyond himself, he'd learned that in the half a year with the man he was mourning the loss of, through the eyes of a carefree spirit did he see something that he had not yet glimpsed in the majority of his life.

A purpose, to no longer fight for the saiyans and his people's ancient legacy. It was for the man beside him, whom the same hopes and dreams quickly melted into one. Where Goku's wishes became his, and their friendship grew into something closer to brothers, but where they shared their growth was in war and became even closer.

No one would know what they went through together. Often sharing moments with one another where they wouldn't ever be able to talk about this with anyone else but their other half.

This fate, however, was even more cruel. To be without the man who had given him this reason for living and then burdening him with the task of living, and living for not only each other but for the family left behind through pure sacrifice.

How would these humans know when Goku broke down after finally killing another living creature, but doing it not because he wanted too. But because he was forced too, because if he did not they would kill him and put the lives of his family in jeopardy. The moments when they came so close to death that they could only give each other that sad smile that said 'this is it and goodbye'.

How they had stared down an entire platoon of veteran Galactic soldiers, they were already beaten down from having fought for two consecutive days without food or rest. How Broly's back touched Goku's, his armor shattered, Goku's leg wrapped up in a makeshift bandage that the blood still seeped through. Even as they stared into the face of death they both simply looked to one another and nodded.

Ready to die fighting, to die with your brother beside you. Knowing that you did not retreat, you did not flee and you were ready to die with honor.

But in the eleventh hour they were saved, Raditz, Nappa, and another saiyan broke into the battle and saved them before any final blow was struck. So they kept living, they kept fighting, and were ready to die again… Although one of them made that selfish choice, the decision for both of them.

So Broly would have to live with the fact that he was alive while his brother lay cold and still.

"I guess it was true that the saiyans wouldn't even give one of their own warrior race a chance."

Coal black eyes burned with rage, but he did not move to strike them. To so brazenly insult him… after all these were Goku's friends and he was in the presence of that same man's widow. So he just bit back and swallowed the insult.

They approached Chi-Chi, the saiyan looking elsewhere lest someone see his obvious anger. His arms crossed over his chest, Broly found the small saiyan hybrid. '_Gohan… yes that is his name.'_

Many times Goku rambled about the man who had raised him since he was a child. His grandfather and benefactor. Now his name passed on to his firstborn. The small little thing was already wobbling around, never straying too far from his mother's protective eye and senses. If the boy so much as squeaked she would be there, but Broly guessed that was because it was all she really had left.

Of their stories shared he never heard of any major connection between mother and child.

Though as this one walked, using his arms to balance his small frame, a brown tail poking straight out from his dress pants Broly noted just how saiyan he really appeared. He moved into a crouch as the small child wandered towards him, having grown at least used to Broly's presence as he was still incredibly shy. Gohan would hide behind his mother whenever he or anyone else approached him. It was unbecoming of a saiyan to be so fearful, '_But is it so wrong?' _

This child held a purity and innocence that no other saiyan had. The primal strength and need to grow in power was never there, instead it was cuddling with his mother, bedtime stories, and warm glasses of milk and soft sugar cookies.

Where the full moon would be seen as a time of anticipation and strength, this one was tucked into a small crib and given the softest of kisses as he was carried off into slumber. Watching how contentment showed on his face despite the pain that his mother had, the boy was just still too young to really understand everything. When words had yet to develop it would be hard for his mother to tell him that he would never get to know his real father.

Stopping just in front of Broly, his small body came up to Broly's knee. His hand touched his knee and looked up at him. Those gentle eyes were the spitting image of his father, a softness that was uncommon for saiyans. Sliding his hand under his arms, he gently lifted him into the air, allowing the small toddler to rest on his forearm as his other hand kept him secure around his back.

Though the child was stronger than any normal earthling, he wouldn't let him simply fall even from such a short height.

Turning he looked towards the horizon. "You're father was a great man, Gohan," Still feeling himself being watched. "When you get older I'd enjoy the chance to tell you everything he told me as I feel he'd want you to know just what kind of man he was. No doubt one day you'd understand that he was my best friend and he told me everything about you, your mother, and the world he was leaving behind."

Broly kept talking openly though giving no credence to anyone listening, what did he have to fear. "I never knew anyone like him, he was probably the only person I'd even call a friend. But truthfully we were more than that and know that I would've gladly, if given the chance again, take his place. I'm not deserving of the sacrifice he made for me," he looked down at Gohan. "You, or your mother. Selfless as always, if you grow up to be just as good as a man as him then you'll make your father proud, because he taught me more than to just be a saiyan." He put a finger to the toddler's nose. "He wanted me to live and I don't know why, perhaps one day," He gave the child a slight smile. "You'll teach me just like he did."

"When we weren't consumed with battle, when it was just the two of us, he'd tell me stories about all of his life. How he fought the greatest of enemies and only wanted to get stronger because in his mind, there was always a good fight waiting for him. But mostly he did it for the two of you. His son, and his beautiful wife. How he wanted to give you a set of training weights when he got home, but he knew that your mum would never allow that. He had made plans to sneak you out and train you just like his grandfather had, but he'd never force you to be like him. Because fighting wasn't he longed for, it was the challenge of getting stronger and overcoming your limits and I saw how much your father surpassed even my own limits." He found himself laughing as the sensation of rain touched his cheeks. "How he threw himself into that last battle, he took down four of the Tyrant's elites within minutes, men who before he would've joined could have killed him without breaking a sweat. No, your dad fought like a lion, he dropped one after another until he finally fell…" Broly closed his eyes and shook his head.

Recalling that single moment that would forever be with him, like the air he breathed and ground he stood on. This was seared into his soul.

"Your dad told me to do one thing for him though, he wanted me to look after you and your mother and protect them like he would," Broly hated the rain so much, it made him look weak. "So long as I am here nothing bad will ever happen to the two of you."

Gohan reached upwards and softly touched the man's face, his fingers breaking the small crystal river coming down his cheeks. Broly's eyes popped open as this young child reacted to his pain, "Just like your-"

He was cut off as someone else who had been listening to his short speech. A pair of hands slid around his bicep and held him tightly as a head rested against his shoulder. He hadn't felt this woman approach him, yet he had never imagined her reaction.

Chi-Chi held his arm tightly, her own tears hidden behind her veil as the saiyan could smell them - ignoring his own- "Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Shush," She told him forcefully, "You knew my sweet Goku almost better than me, getting that man to open up about anything was hard. I guess I wasn't like you enough to get him to just start openly talking about everything like he did with you. I might've questioned at one point how well you knew him, but you described the man I loved perfectly to a fault. There isn't anyone else like him, there won't be another dear Son-kun."

He disagreed, "No he's not gone, you will always have him with you." A small hand touched the mother's fingers, pulling at them as if to get her to let go of Broly's arm. "You see it in him, don't you?"

She trembled next to him, pushing Gohan closer to his mother allowing her to bring her hands around his small frame and clutch him to her breast. Even with her veil there was nothing hiding that truth from her eyes. She sniffed doing her best not to break down, it wasn't her.

They said nothing, and no one approached them, despite some attempting to get to her to offer their condolences. Chi-Chi's father stopped them and bid them to wait. '_Let her collect herself' _was what he said.

Broly didn't see it that way, they remained there for almost fifteen minutes. Each moment kept his eyes focused upon her. Waiting until she was alright, throughout it all, however, Gohan remained quiet. Perhaps he felt his mother's distress and his energy fluctuated to be calm when near her or he was that in-tune with her emotions to understand that she was still in pain even if he did not understand why.

"Thank you." She spoke, tilting her head to look up at him. "Thank you for being there with my husband and for coming back here even when you don't need to be."

His expression did not shift. "It was an honor to be by his side, and more so by the sides of the two of you." A smile showed on her lips, it wasn't glowing but a measure of happiness showing on her weary face. But he couldn't understand why she would be smiling at him. Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder he gave her a nod and then she turned with Gohan still in hand and left to speak with the others.

It left them as they were now, Broly standing beside Chi-Chi, small Gohan grabbing onto his mother's pants as he remained upright. The mid afternoon had ticked into the evening, and the sun had begun to set. The three of them had been here when it started and remained here till the end.

Mostly it had been in silence until she broke it. "Goku told me had met someone who was good, that was an honest person but didn't know anything about living." Chi-Chi let out a sigh, "In one of his letters he said that he was just as hard-headed as him but was amazed that he knew even less than he did about the world."

"He wouldn't be wrong."

"Maybe, but maybe he was right to ask you to help me." Her hand came to her veil and pulled it up so that she might look at him directly.

He watched her take in a full breath, his eyes having in only a week remembering the way she looked, breathed, and acted. Though he had not always been in sight, he was in earshot should she ever need him.

Helping her through this was his goal, after that he didn't know. Protecting her and just being a hand for her was what Goku had asked of him, but for how long? '_I don't really know, maybe if she finds someone she likes or when Gohan has grown old enough he does not need me around.' _Though he knew that it would probably be over when he had worn out his welcome.

One day she might come to resent him, hate him for not saving her husband, or that he hadn't done enough or that he had died. '_More than likely that is what will happen, but I have accepted that outcome. My brother asked this of me and I shall be here for his family whatever it requires.'_

"Can… Can I see your hand." Tentatively, she reached out for him with an open palm. "Please."

Not understanding why, he did not object. Giving her his hand, though twice the size of her own, she was able to fit her entire hand in his palm. Holding his palm open letting her hold it flat she brought her other hand over his. he lightly traced her finger over his grooves. "A person's hands are an open book as to what kind of person they are, you know." Her words answering the question he had about what she was doing. Running over the calluses formed on the inside of his palm, the white flakes showing through where he had dug his fingers into them tightly as he battled. "You fight a lot…"

"I am a saiyan, it's expected that we fight."

"Of course you are… but Goku had the same type of hands. But unlike his brother and other people I've met they don't have something important…"

He didn't say anything, coming up and over his fingers finding the creases between each digit. "You've held tightly to something in your heart for awhile… up until recently. It shows you're caring, that you aren't selfish."

The markings were where Goku's dog tags had rested for the longest time. Never letting them go, they had never left his grip even when they were in the rejuvenation chamber. Promising himself to give them back to Chi-Chi after today, as they were still resting in the pocket of his pants.

"But there's a tender side to you," It was almost ticklish as she touched the very tips of his fingers but Broly felt the small glide of her hand as she wrapped her fingers around the three of his and rolled them back, holding his hand with her own.

"Can you kneel down, you're too tall for this part."

He did so, dropping to a single knee so that he was just a few inches shorter than she. Letting go of his hand, she brought both of her hands up and touched his face. "Thank you… Thank you for saying what you did about my beloved and to know that he still loved me and his son."

"No need as I said, but you know that better than anyone." Broly remained still as her fingers pushed back his hair from his ears and freed them before running her one hand up and over his scar.

"It will always hurt, but like always, Goku was thinking ahead… Making sure that you were here… but still let me show you how much I appreciate it."

Broly's heart seized up, Chi-Chi had closed her eyes and brought her face forwards. He forgot to breathe, his lips went dry. The rest of his body went rigid as she neared him, the few seconds stretching into minutes until finally she laid the gentlest feathers against his lips. It was her appreciation for him, because unlike Goku's friends they might have known him. But they would never have _known the_ truth.

It was bittersweet as she pulled back, her eyes now open fresh tears showing. "I can't tell you how much it means to-"

Broly then did something… he didn't know why. His body didn't do it, his mind either. A feeling that built from where his tail once was rushed upwards into his heart, and then the next thing he knew, he brought his hands around this woman's face and pulled her close. Kissing her deeply, he did not plunder her mouth with his tongue, holding this small woman close. He felt the tears return to his eyes.

But Chi-Chi did not reject him, for the moment she accepted him. His comfort and understanding, her hands wrapped around his neck, as they kissed again and again. '_I'm sorry…'_

**R&R and Support Happygochi**

**Kerghan**


	3. Don't Belong

**Chapter 3: Don't Belong**

**A/N: Another update, I hope some of you are enjoying this. As well as Happygochi as I feed her addiction, check out her fanart for chapter 1, it's well worth a look I promise.**

They didn't talk about it, he never brought it up and neither did she. '_Perhaps it would be better left that way. I think we did enough as it was.' _Broly had been around Chi-Chi's side for the better part of four months since arriving back on Earth and informing her of the tragedy that had occurred with her husband.

He remained a pillar for her, though they had not become any closer since then. Broly couldn't let himself be overcome with a stupid infatuation. This was Goku's wife, the mother of his child. To touch her any further would soil the legacy that had been left behind. '_My friend asked me to look after his family and protect them, not step in and attempt to replace him. To sleep with his wife, and raise his son like I were his real father.' _

Those thoughts had helped him stay detached physically from them. But he was still there for her and Gohan emotionally, giving her all of his time that she would need. Whether it be cleaning up the yard, taking her out to dinner, or simple walks in the woods as to allow her some level of… normalcy. "At least as much as she tries to show anyway," Broly admitted aloud, having some time in her home as she went out shopping leaving him alone with Gohan who played with his toys and read his books at a level that was apparently higher than normal children.

This life was incredibly foreign to him, he couldn't find any place to be himself. He watched from a chair as Gohan moved around a small toy car, acting as if the small thing could fly and he supplied his own sound effects. This playful atmosphere just left him feeling uncomfortable.

Like the piece of a puzzle that didn't fit, or a fish out of water, comparing himself to being an alien on this planet was entirely accurate.

And yet… despite all of the uncomfortableness, all of the feelings that gave him pause, he didn't want to leave. He'd been able to just barely taste what Goku was talking about, Chi-Chi had cooked for him as he was a guest and she wouldn't let him leave on an empty stomach and it was good, but it didn't taste as good as he'd imagined.

Though he couldn't blame the food, it was the environment as he was sitting in Goku's chair, eating his wife's meal across from his friend's son who smashed his food like a pudgy little child.

_This isn't my family, this isn't my home. I have no right to take this. I am a man of honor! _

He had been raging with this question for so long, about what he should do. Was it right of him to perhaps step in, take over, afterall Goku was dead and certainly wouldn't object if it was him looking after them.

His mind was wholly against it, along with his pride, and resolve as a saiyan. This was not his home and what did he bring that would make him worthy? Goku had sacrificed _everything, _him? A broken arm, some embarrassment. How could he ever fill those shoes and the people that still knew Goku well were not fans of him either. They shared the same resentment in their gatherings, their whispers never stopping, their outrage never dulling.

It left him growing more angry, despite his best intentions he felt it was making things harder on Chi-Chi. She was an incredible woman, one that gathered herself up and fought back against her life. Not one hundred percent but she put on one hell of an act.

Several times Broly had stumbled upon her in a less than appropriate situations where he got to see how beautiful she truly was for a few seconds longer than necessary until being hit in the face by something hard. He'd had dreams of sharing a bed with that woman, some rather vivid and lewd but when he awoke shame filled his mind for lusting after his best friend's wife.

Gohan's hand touched Broly's catching him from his stupor. "Out! Out! Pway!" The small half saiyan cried in excited scattered talk. The little boy having grown a vocabulary that made his mother cry in joy, learning to call Chi-Chi momma was a set of waterworks that he was unprepared for. Having thought her in pain, he had come to ask her what was wrong only to be told that her son had called her 'mom.'

It didn't make sense to him, but he offered her an awkward smile and said '_wonderful' _to which she smiled back and continued to sing her son's praises. Broly was far too alien to know how this was supposed to go.

"Alright…" He sighed, "Yaayy!" Gohan cried, grabbing onto Broly's hand and pulling himself upwards like his arm was a ladder and onto his open palm which turned into his movements.

"He still has his father's spirit, and there's some saiyan in him." Broly spoke to himself, the little toddler loved just running around, climbing, touching and connecting with animals. All of it telling of his father, the man loved getting his hands dirty.

Opening up the back door he strode outside and Gohan immediately jumped into the air, reaching almost fifteen feet, his small body latching onto a nearby oak tree branch and scurried upwards, his tail holding to a nearby branch as a safety. He was trying to find a new family of squirrels that had made a nest inside the small tree.

Watching the child play and exude the same sounds as his lost friend… It only pained him. "What would you do? How would you raise your son? How would you talk with him? Teach him to become a proper man and a saiyan? I never knew a real life beyond my time in the army. Yet you? You lived a real life, _everything that I would've died for, just like you…." _he added bitterly shaking his head.

He could see why, why Goku would have made that sacrifice without a second of hesitation. This world, his son and wife were worth it. Worth every drop of blood, sweat, and pain that they had to endure together. This was peace that he didn't know. The quiet chirps of birds, the rustle of grass, the smell of good food and coming home to a beautiful woman and a son who resembled you.

"This is what wars were died for, not the whims of the elite, the titles of kings and worlds. We fought the daylight any battle, any war, the call for blood worth dying for. We prayed for twilight, side by side we stood as one. But still tonight you won't come back. The night is over, but in the morning you lie dead, remember all the blood we had shed…" Broly softly sang to himself, _Where Saiyans Go. _"It defines our misery so well Goku. Yet please tell me what I should do?"

Gohan continued to play in the foliage having the time of his life, finding the freedom of the world. There was a pure innocence that a planet like Earth brought. It might not be Vegeta-sei and how it hardened and created warriors, but this world, a small spec out on the edges of the galaxy were left with nothing but a quietness, something akin to this world alone.

Grass underneath his boots, a blue sky with white clouds overhead. A rolling breeze to cool the land - all of it was tranquility for someone who had only known the opposite.

He shook his head, "I don't deserve this. I let him die, what do I have to offer this world because there is nothing!" He growled to himself, his hand gripped his face breathing into his palm as he just felt incredible shame.

"Languishing in quiet paradise while so many lay dead and still. What have I done other than fail to protect my brother in arms." Broly berated himself, his mind wracking with all of his flaws and failings. There was nothing good about him, redeemable, had he fought alongside Goku and been put at the brink of death and survived… maybe.

Accepting something that did not belong to him was just ripping at him, clawing at his soul.

_Goku's body exploding with a burst of destructive light. _Broly's temples were beginning to sweat, his heart rate jumping.

_Flashes of his body and all the blinding pain. Leaping back as if he were still there, the broken arm, he could almost feel the bone ready to start puncturing his skin. _His body began to wrack with tremors, grabbing himself unconsciously, Broly's eyes grew wide as his vision obscured into a giant gray blob. His memories overtaking him.

_That single scrap of orange cloth, the last piece of his dead friend. It laid there in front of him. 'Why didn't you help me? Why didn't you save me? I thought you were my brother.' _A ghastly whisper of a friend passed away accusing him of everything he should've done. What he could've done. A jab struck at his heart and Broly's legs gave out, he fell back on the ground.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry." He repeated over and over as he rocked back and forth slowly. '_Why are you trying to take over my family? Why are you lusting after my wife?' _

"I'm not… Goku I promise I'm not." He said, his voice weaker as his own confidence told him that was not true. He was taking over Goku's family, he was lusting after his wife. It was why he was here! A curse upon him for stepping over his friend's corpse and attempting to woo his friend's mate and widow! "I promise I won't."

But the voices didn't stop, repeating flashbacks. The pain all of it came again and again.

A jolt! There was a hand on his shoulder, his head snapped back around, craning upwards he beheld Goku's face for the briefest of moments.

"Are you alright?"

But the voice… _that voice._ Taking a moment to blink, the blood rush that had begun to blur his vision faded. The image that had been Goku's shifted and became that of Chi-Chi. Her visage showed evident worry and concern.

Just as quickly as he recovered, an even greater feeling of worthlessness overwhelmed him. He was sitting in the fucking grass, while she looked at him with worry and concern. _It's not supposed to be this way. Damnit get a grip, you worthless saiyan! _Broly berated himself as his head fell and slowly got up. His face turned away from her. "I'm fine…"

She touched his shoulder, "You didn't look fine. What was wrong?"

"Nothing, just a moment of passing weakness." Broly said pulling away from her. "I have them often, it's not a big deal, I assure you." He couldn't let her touch him, he was sweating and his heart rate was not complying to his will. He felt like shit and believed the same, he was beginning to have a headache.

"Oh… I guess it's a saiyan thing?" There was sincere and genuine concern for him, offering him an easy out.

He was close to swallowing bile in his mouth, as he uttered the next word "Yes."

"Well, thanks for watching Gohan. Would you like to come in for dinner?"

"Sorry but I have other arrangements, I'll have to pass. My duties and all." Broly said folding his arms over his chest.

"Okay, well you're welcome to stop by anytime. Thank you." She said touching his arm again, her fingers squeezing the muscles on his bicep for a moment, then she pulled back.

Broly grunted, waiting patiently as Chi-Chi gathered herself up and went back inside of her house. Giving the once proud warrior a moment to cover his face as he felt all but hatred and malice for his own weakness. Displaying it to the person who needed his strength, as he the mighty saiyan was brought low by a fucking memory.

He felt completely pathetic, and departed quickly back to the small base where he lived to find some refuge against these emotions for just a moment.

[***]

Then it had come. A chance for him to earn salvation, it had come in the form of a new set of orders. A listing that had moved a few soldiers to Earth and offered a chance for some who were still on the planet to be sent out to fight alongside Vegeta as the galaxy still remained in turmoil even after the tyrant's defeat.

"Six months… it would be worth it, I can finally make amends… or perhaps find salvation on the battlefield. No one else will have to die, or I can be given my chance to offer up my life." He would be able to face himself again, no longer a slave to his nightmares. He could grab his fate once again and set out into the universe and discover whether or not what had happened was his choice.

If he died, then he wasn't worthy of looking after Goku's family. If he lived… Well _It doesn't matter if I live. _He thought despondently. "Even if I do live, I have nothing. I am not Goku, I do not deserve to be here for his family. I am not HIM!"

His shouts echoed in his private room, "I can't replace you, my friend. I will not let myself be that weak. You did the most honorable and selfless act any being can do and I will not let it be in vain." He covered his face falling back onto the edge of his bed. "I do not deserve to be involved with your family, I don't deserve anything!"

Boly could only peer up at the cold gray ceiling. The few specs of light that shone through his window leaving in his mind were the last few glimmers of hope. As a man before he had met Goku was only looking to fight, fight and possibly die but that's all he knew. There wasn't anything special, or anything that held him down.

But now? Now there was a purpose for his living, but that purpose wasn't supposed to be him! It wasn't his life or his family!

"Just one more chance, maybe I'll be worthy of what you've given me my friend. But I can't remain here on Earth, I can't be here and be a pale imitation of the man that you were. I am not worthy of it, not at all."

He had to go and find his true place, and that meant doing the only thing that he knew how to do.

Fight and fight for a place in this universe. "_I will atone for my failure to save you."_

[***]

Broly resigned himself to his choice, but he did not tell Chi-Chi that he was leaving voluntarily. He'd seen the woman be strong without him, she could manage this life without someone like him making things more complicated than they already were.

"Will you get leave time then?" Chi-Chi asked as Broly had come over and stood in her house dressed in his battle armor.

He shook his head, "No, it is a full six month tour. We will be thrown back into fighting." He read the look in her eyes as he told her that he would be going back into the place where he beloved had died. "Once the six months is up I'll be back here for good." He lied only a little bit as he didn't want her believing anything else.

"I see…"

"Chi-Chi, I know it's not-"

She stopped him with her hand, "I understand Broly, it's your duty, just like Goku's. I know you're only doing what you're told and you can't refuse." His heart lurched as she spoke his lie, he wasn't doing it because it was his duty. He had to get away from here, if he didn't he'd end up ruining everything.

Telling her would only hurt her and he had sworn to look after them and protect them. But Chi-Chi was more than capable of looking after herself. He'd seen that evidently enough, sure she had taken some consoling but when he was around Chi-Chi was just as Goku told him she would be. The truth was there right in his face telling him that this woman wouldn't break because he left.

Should he not come back? Well… he wasn't her husband what would she have to mourn? She barely knew him.

Turning to look back at him, Broly wondered what thoughts were flickering behind those brown eyes.

They were gentle and firm, _how I can get lost within their depths. _Steadying himself and his resolve, the choice was already made. "I will come back when I can, I still have my oath to look after both you and Gohan. I swore that you two would remain safe and under my protection." Holding his hand overtop of his heart, he bowed his head to her.

She walked away from him, "Broly… I know that you and I haven't had a great deal of time together. I know you treasured my husband's friendship, but I have to ask something." She didn't face him, Broly could smell anxiety, uncertainty in the air like it were perfume. What did she have to be anxious about, he was leaving to go and fight, what did it matter to her?

"Broly… when we were at the funeral..."

The funeral yes…

How could he forget? They had kissed one another, he had held her close to him until they could take it no more. Everything in that moment had felt… right. But, but the shame. He'd felt it the moment they'd parted that night.

True, Chi-Chi and he got along. He had no qualms with Gohan and he had a place to fill in their house.

_But it's not my place. It doesn't belong to me, I am a pretender, I live in the shadow of Goku. He showed me the truth I do not-!_

He felt her touch again, "Did you hear what I said?"

"I… I…" His head dropped, he hadn't heard a word. Broly knew he couldn't keep his focus worth a damn, not when it came to her. "I just-"

She pulled back from him and he looked up. "I see then… I probably shouldn't have been so forward about asking you, Sorry." She looked away, her eyes showing pain. How he wanted to reach out and comfort her but he refused to let his hands move. He wanted to ask her to repeat herself, but his mind said to let it pass. This was for the best.

"Can we talk about it when I return?" He offered.

Chi-Chi didn't speak, she nodded her head sucking in fresh tears. She was ready to start crying again. "I just can't lose someone like you so soon after Goku…" Her voice whimpered, "I know we're not close right now but you remind me so much of him. If you don't come back… I just don't know how I'll handle burying another person." She covered her face and started to cry.

This time his body did not stop his heart.

Wrapping his arms around her from behind Broly held her tightly, his cheek resting atop her head. "Then I promise to come back to you, I will return."

She continued to cry and Broly remained there, supporting her, it was just like how they had met so many months ago for the first time. "Don't say that, Goku promised me in those same words."

His fingers curled around her arms holding her against his arm protectively. "I swear upon my blood and honor, in your fallen mate's name I will not let anything claim my life. You and I will see each other again."

She stayed in his arms, he did not let her go for nearly an hour. She was all that he had, and he was the only other man that had ever meant a damn to her.

He made a vow to Goku and now to her… Whatever this feeling that had been encompassing him, he would find a way past it and return to her. Because in his heart, this felt right.

_Sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do, you know Broly?_

Goku had told him that when he had asked why he had even joined in the first place. If he wanted to be worthy he had to do this, redemption in battle. He would return, because to leave her behind… it wasn't even an option.

_Not anymore._

**R&R**

**Kerghan**


	4. Sad Happy

**Chapter 4: Sad Happy**

**A/N: Another twist and what happens after six long months.**

Six months… it seemed like such a long time. But when it came to soldiers in times of war, six months was about as long as an extended trip to the latrines to relieve your ass.

He hadn't found his answer either, he had been in thick fighting but nothing came close to how it had been the moment when his companion had died. Whether he had gotten stronger or not didn't matter. There had to be something, or someone to be his rival - a challenge to prove his worthiness of his own life that had been given to him.

Broly did not receive things, a saiyan wasn't handed anything. It was _earned, _no matter what it was. Perhaps that was the biggest hurdle he had to overcome. Slugging it out with another faction within the Cold Empire had been a boon, but nothing substantial. The weakening empire with a loss of a third of its territories quickly teetered on the verge of collapse. The delicate balance of power was overthrown by a few simple saiyans.

So he had come back without what he had left looking for, only to find something that caught him totally off-guard.

Chi-Chi was fine, she seemed relatively happy. Maybe after over a year since her mate had departed this life she found perhaps what she had wanted.

The words should've been a relief, it meant his word hadn't been broken. That he was free of his obligation.

Instead, it jammed a spike straight into his heart, tearing at him with a coldness he had to fight to control. Anger seethed inside of him but he knew it to be wrong because of a few simple and innocent words.

"Gohan is with my new boyfriend."

That term, _boyfriend. _What one described on Earth as a male in waiting of becoming a full-fledged suitor. A new mate, unlike saiyans humans could leave their partners quite easily and find others. Sometimes repeating the task multiple times he found the meaning of human coupling to be outright pointless.

But someone… was with Chi-Chi? Who? '_Who feels they are even worthy of such a woman? Of my friend's wife?' _

"Perhaps you've heard of him, he's a saiyan and he looks so much like my Goku and acts like him I just know that perhaps this is him coming back to me in some way."

Another saiyan… that resembled Goku? Kakarot's other twin, and Raditz's second brother.

"_Turles…" _

"Oh? You know of him? I just happened to run into him by accident, I almost thought it was my Goku at first." She laughed, "It was just so strange, perhaps he saw that I was looking for him."

Broly knew of Turles, but not for anything he would have _ever _imagined Chi-Chi finding appealing. Turles was more brutish than Goku had ever been. Much like his twin he had been sent elsewhere in the galaxy as a child. But unlike Goku, who had landed on Earth, Turles had grown up surrounded by conflict. His saiyan nature probably pivotal to his survival, but nothing else.

It was why Turles had been allowed to remain with his merry band of bastards. A mishmash of alien creatures that were all subservient to power and with their leader, Turles, at the helm they had only gotten stronger and more destructive. The use of the Tree of Might had amplified many of their powers making them a force to be reckoned with. Unfortunately for them they had no more seeds with which to plant that tree after doing it so many times.

Broly knew that their prince had kept Turles and his group to the side for a reason. There was nothing tactical about them. While Goku and he were a precision tool, Turles was more of a blunt instrument, a sledgehammer-style solution of just striking downs the issue.

Yet he couldn't imagine that Turles, he would be the one to try and step into Chi-Chi's life. _That… _made him angry, angry in a way that he couldn't understand. Broly couldn't have felt right being the one to be with Chi-Chi, but in no way could he allow Turles to be that person either.

"Chi-Chi…" Broly spoke, reserving his tone and his words carefully.

"Yes?" She said smiling back at him, he second guessed himself for a moment, but he wasn't deterred.

"Do you know who Turles is exactly?"

Watching as her brows furrowed slightly, perhaps he had asked the wrong question. "What do you mean? He's a saiyan like you, isn't he? Didn't you two fight together like you did with my late husband?"

_Fight together? Bah I'd sooner spit on the ground than concern myself with ever even being in the same presence as him. He has none of those qualities that Goku did, even though I'd be better-! _He shook his head, "Yes.. Yes I did fight with him." He lied. "But he's not really like Goku, I'm just… concerned." That was the correct word Broly figured. "Are you rushing things?"

"No, of course not Broly. Me and him just get along well, and it's nice to have a man around the house for Gohan." She sighed a little. "He may not be like Goku all the time, he's not exactly like him. But he is good to me."

He didn't believe that for a second. But he didn't share it, he couldn't tell anyone how to live their life despite whatever objections he might have now. That wasn't why he was here, Chi-Chi wasn't his mate, she was his _friend, _and he wanted her to be happy despite the pain he was feeling in his chest. "Well then I'm happy for you Chi-Chi." Putting on a fake smile as he hugged her again. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Oh of course, you're always welcome Broly." She told him before departing and leaving Broly with fists balled tightly together to the point where he could not feel any blood in his digits.

He would be paying Turles… a _visit. _Why would that son of a bitch be with a woman like Chi-Chi? He wasn't gentle, he wasn't kind, he was a carrouser, a vagrant. The complete opposite of Goku in many regards save his looks and more outgoing nature.

[***]

Broly found Turles several days later. He was back on post with his usual band of Riaz, Damond, and Amond - the four of them mostly sitting on their asses playing poker. Until put into some arbitrary role by the prince to either kill this world or attack his post they weren't used for anything special.

"Oh looks like Turles has some well wishers." Riaz snickered as he noticed Broly heading towards them.

Broly didn't get what the hell the little purple midget meant by that, but his scowl alone could've said enough. Turles was looking almost pleased with himself. Snubbing his nose as he got up. "Heh, someone upset that I came and pissed in their little flower garden?" Earning a round of snickering from the ensembled entourage.

"Probably forgot how," Riaz laughed. "Heard he lost his cool after your twin got blown up by Frieza… for a saiyan you sure are pretty damn pathetic!" More laughs and Broly's teeth ground hard creating an audible unnerving sound as his molars dragged up and over one another.

"I want to speak with you in private, Turles." He said, doing his best to restrain himself, "This… doesn't involve them."

Turles laughed, "I'm sure it does. I'm guessing you don't like I moved right on into your little homey life and shacked up with little Chi-Chi right?" He leaned forward, "Am I right?"

"Ohh, Turles took that little squeeze from you? Too bad, I can only imagine that she was just throwing that ass at Turles since you obviously couldn't handle it." Amond said pointing a mocking finger at him. "Damn shame too, with a voice and a body like that she has to be a complete slut in the sheets."

Broly's nose flared, and before he had even thought about it he slammed his fist into the back of Riaz's head.

His head bounced off the ground and before they knew it they were already brawling. It wasn't a fair fight at all, but Broly could not let Chi-Chi's honor be insulted. At least that was how he justified it. Riaz was dazed and spitting up concrete. Amond slugged Broly in the cheek but he held himself upright until Damond drilled him from behind. Having to watch as Turles watched on, having probably gotten exactly what he wanted.

Broly and Turles had never gotten along. Hell no, one got along with Turles aside from his entourage.

Riposting back, Broly caught Amond's next strike to his back with his knee. However, he was left open to another strike, Riaz having recovered jumped and nailed him in the hip. Broly staggered into a vicious uppercut by Diaz. He flipped upwards before bouncing off the ground several times, rolling back up onto his feet.

Blood was already on his lips, he only clenched his hands together as the pressure and ringing of his ears continued unabated. _I won't let him get away with it, I refuse! _Broly only flared his aura and rushed back towards them. This was his vow to protect Chi-Chi's honor just like Goku would've done.

Screaming, his boots thundering off the ground as his arm reared back, he sent a thunderous blow forwards. Damond blocked it with both of his forearms but the force broke through his guard and caught him in the chest cracking his armor and sending him sprawling on his back. Broly was met by a heavy shoulder charge by Amond who knocked him off balance despite missing. Riaz smashed several balls of ki energy into Broly's back, burning the thin stretched black fabric as if it were nothing.

Still boiling with anger Broly's hand snared Amond by the hair and ripped at his roots as he brought his other hand and caught his throat. Feeling the pulsing thrum of his veins, the saiyan wanted to start squeezing until he felt his head pop! Sputtering as he attempted to break free, Broly was met by a second volley of ki blasts straight to his back, the pain forcing his grip to weaken around the red-skinned oaf's throat.

Falling to the ground gasping and heaving, Broly charged his own attack. The heavy pulsing green energy quickly spiraled into the size of a small car. Looking only for the man who had caused him harm, it was overwhelming his focus. But he only thought about one thing: Chi-Chi.

Broly's neck was encircled by a massive forearm, the heavy squeeze could only be one person. The other arm locked around the back of his head and Broly's attack faded as he immediately grabbed at the forearm squeezing all of the air from his lungs.

Dropping to his knees, his fingers dug into that arm as he felt his head immediately become lighter. His eyes began to turn white as he gagged and jerked himself in a desperate final effort to get away. But the grip was iron tight and didn't give way.

"Let's have a little moment, I don't know what your problem is. But whatever rooster cock showing you are trying I don't want any of it. Just know that Chi-Chi is my woman and is no longer your concern."

It was the last thing he remembered before succumbing to darkness. The voice of that viper talking to him, saying that Chi-Chi was his...

The next thing Broly knew, was the feeling of rain. A light drizzle was splashing over him, his eyes opened up but still saw only blackness. Blinking he found the world shifting in color from blackness to white, then slowly to gray.

It was concrete, he was left sprawled out, not to far from where he had gotten into a brawl with Turles. Leaving him sore as he had no doubt been beaten after he'd lost consciousness. Pushing his hand out to his side, he found dampness underneath his fingers. Slowly he lifted himself off the ground onto his knees.

The low rumble of thunder came overhead, one of Earth's unpredictable thunderstorms waking up the saiyan. Rocking backward, Broly looked upwards, the swelling of his face beginning to become more clear. A small drop of rain left a mild sting on his face.

"I failed… I failed again." Broly spoke to no one as he remained on his knees. The rain becoming a milder pelting upon his face. He let himself fall forwards onto his hands and knees. To let Chi-Chi, become an object of Turles. That delicate woman, to imagine her lips on him, Gohan with him. Replacing Goku… replacing him.

Dropping his head down to the concrete he banged his head onto the hard flat surface in an effort to punish himself. Even with the beating he'd just been given, Broly knew that pain was his redemption because revealed weakness.

Coughing, Broly just hammered his head again and again into the concrete, creaking a series of small cracks. "This wasn't supposed to happen… I just wanted to be worthy. I didn't ask her to be taken from, from." He repeated as his mind slowly recognized the truth he had been trying to deny himself from. Having Chi-Chi there, being with her had made him feel guilty for living. Finding out that she was moving on and now with another man? It made him feel less than a man.

He should've been the one to take care of her, shouldn't he? Didn't he-! "No- I can't be doing that-!" He didn't want to admit something to himself. Because in those six months he had come to realize a truth that was staring him in the face.

Chi-Chi, Gohan, and the legacy Goku had left for him. It wasn't that he didn't want it, quite the opposite. He would give anything to have earned it, but he felt that he hadn't done enough to earn such a life. To replace his best friend. Despite the feeling twisting in his heart every time he recalled touching those beautiful lips of hers. How she smelled, how he enjoyed being there for a son that was not even his own blood.

Six long months alone from something that Goku had stepped away from for almost a year and not once did Goku act homesick, worried, or even concerned that he might not make it back at that time. Unlike his dear friend, the last six months had taught him cruelly that things that you want, come with a price.

Broly's price appeared to have been giving it up. Letting go of Chi-Chi was to spare himself, not because it was the right thing to do. A woman like that deserved far better than Turles. Yet who would he be now to stick his nose in her business and tell her, no. He couldn't, a creature like her was independent and didn't do things on a whim. He'd learned enough from Goku and those months together with her back on Earth had taught him just as much.

Going from battle to battle, planet to planet had made him feel less than ever before. Hoping that the further he got from Earth and away from what he believed was causing him so much guilt that he might be able to let it go and be himself again.

_What do I want? _A simple question, with no answer despite all of his time away. Leaving Earth as to not replace Goku in his family only to return and see that someone else had gone and done exactly that. Dropping down and setting up shop inside of Chi-Chi's heart and home.

Goku was the only one truly worthy of that. He doubted at all that Turles would even know Chi-Chi's favorite fucking color, the day her mother died, why she wanted a big family, how hard she had trained, the first adventures she shared with her mate. How would someone as lowly as Turles ever care for her like she deserved. "You don't have the right Turles, you don't love that woman," His anger was boiling up inside of him. During all of the talks he and his friend had, committing most of them to memory out of boredom he had also come to understand something. He thought of Chi-Chi not as Goku's wife sometimes. "Because I do… I love her " He had fallen in love with a human woman. A beautiful mother, caring housewife, and proud fighter.

Broly just couldn't accept that he had fallen in love with her. It had only become more clear, he missed Chi-Chi, like a piece of himself had been cut away. He liked being around her in his heart of hearts, sweet, smart, stern, and a kind person. Unlike other humans who had nothing but resentment for what he stood for, she had accepted him just like she had her husband who was an alien, despite how similar they were in appearance.

Being treated like he mattered, being welcomed into a home where he had her and Gohan. He could only curse himself mentally. He had wanted to escape the fate that he was falling in to, only to create one that was far worse.

_I want to be the one there for her, I want to be the one who loves her, tells her she smells wonderful, that she is beautiful. The best woman on this whole damn planet. Share the moments with Gohan, I WANT THAT!_

It had been a pleasure to have met Goku and learn from him. To have been given a blessing and meet a woman like Chi-Chi and not see it for what it was at the time.

"Chi-Chi, I don't know what I want from you, maybe… maybe you did want me back then. But I was afraid…" He spoke to no one as he balled up his fists as the rain continued to fall down around him.

Giving up Chi-Chi for that six months had only made him come back and want her back, but what could he do? Was there anything?

Chi-Chi had still wanted to be friends.

Getting himself back on his feet, albeit slowly, Broly felt himself stumble slightly as his head pounded and he couldn't keep himself balanced.

"This isn't over… I made a promise… and I won't let you take her."

**R&R**

**Kerghan**


	5. Whatever You Became

**Chapter 5: Whatever You Became**

**A/N: Another slow update, but there is some more amazing fanart done by Happygochi (brochi) and her love of this couple. Go to tumblr and look it up, definitely fits the part well.**

Sitting across from the man who had beaten him to a pulp while he was unconscious, Broly could only give a harsh stare. The illegitimate twin to Chi-Chi's lost husband. Turles perhaps found it amusing at first but clearly Broly's insistence at coming over and spending time with Chi-Chi and Gohan irritated him. But he didn't show any signs of it bothering him so long as Chi-Chi remained in the home.

This was a battle of clear male pride, Broly wasn't entirely sure why Turles would remain here. It seemed well out of character for someone like him to remain here, but he did. It made even Broly feel strange as why would an outcast sitting across from him want to stay with Chi-Chi. Was there a reason?

She had a son, and the little boy was currently playing on the floor with a coloring book. The boy's acute nature allowed him to follow along the lines and draw adequately so that even someone older could generally interpret what was going on.

However, Broly knew one thing. Gohan had no trust in Turles. The little boy always greeted him when he arrived or his mother, but remained oddly quiet when nearby the other saiyan in the room. His brown tail sometimes tucking down beneath his legs in an act of submission along with his head. This immediately set off the wrong waves with Broly, but what could he say?

Gohan was coloring a purple dragon on one of the pages and making its tongue a bright red as Turles snickered at Broly gaining the other saiyans attention. "How long do you plan on doing this?"

Assuming he meant him visiting, "Until I know Chi-Chi will be safe and protected. I'm certain she's told you this before no doubt." In Broly's mind that would probably be until the other male left _forever, _but he couldn't start openly acting out against him. That wasn't going to be doing anyone any favors, plus with the three other members of his squad there was probably little he could get away with. He couldn't win that fight, at least not a fair one.

"You should know that as a saiyan I wouldn't let her get hurt, that would be an insult to me." Turles replied strumming his fingers overtop the chair he was sitting in.

"I can't believe that, I know your track record. It's why you were left behind and I know you have no problems letting your saiyan pride and lineage take a hit if it suited your end goals. Whatever that might be."

"Oh? You think you know so much about me? Hah, don't make me laugh. I did what I had to survive, I made friends with people, and I've killed others who I called friends at one point because it was them or me. Don't start acting all high and mighty; not every saiyan had the same luxuries as _others. _Bear that in mind before you dare accuse me of something." The subtle warning was there in his eyes and words but Broly only narrowed his eyes, drawing the brows together on his forehead.

"You're telling me that you didn't use the Tree of Might _more_ than necessary?" If Turles thought to tell him not to accuse him of wrongdoing, he was terribly mistaken. "I saw five worlds… Five different civilizations wiped out because of you and your lust for cheap power."

"Oh murdering a few worlds is criminal now? Dear me I must've forgotten we were a conquering warrior race. Please enlighten me to the future then, Broly." He was taunting him.

"We purged worlds, we did not turn them into barren wastelands and starve billions after consuming every single natural resource… I also never recall our prince partaking in that fruit because he saw it as unbecoming of a true saiyan."

"Not all of us are gifted with that silver spoon and noble blood, besides if he didn't want us using it he should've stopped us."

"The prince should've abandoned his goal of defeating a tyrant and come and deal with you and your band of misfits, are you that full of yourself? Such a shame you never were drawn and quartered in front of Vegeta for thinking yourself so necessary."

Chuckling, his black eyes glinted with amusement. "If so egregious why isn't he here now? I mean you seem so distraught about it, wouldn't someone like you who took his orders tell him about my misdeeds and have him punish me… or is it because of another reason?"

Broly scowled, "If you were to leave Earth I would have no reason to follow or care."

"Ahhh, is it because I'm with your dear dead buddy's wife? Didn't you turn her down already or are you jealous that someone else stepped up to do what you couldn't?"

The other saiyan's lip pulled back exposing a canine. "You are more unworthy of her than I was."

"That's where you are wrong, because I know that she just wants her little honeypot filled and licked clean like dear old _Kakarot. _She is my woman now and it's time for you to back off."

His fingers tightened on the chair, "Out of respect for Gohan I will not break what remains of your arms in front of him. But do not- _ever- _insinuate that Chi-Chi is that low of a woman or expect consequences."

"Ooh I'm shaking, get over yourself Broly." Turles held up his hands in mock fright before flipping him off directly. "You don't have any right to tell me what I can and cannot do on this planet. More so than any other being, because I actually like it here. I like Chi-Chi."

Broly's eyes flicked down to the floor and back to him. "And?"

"And what?" Turles snorted.

"You step into another saiyan's life and you will not honor his son?" _Perhaps I should just rip his fucking head off. I'm sure Chi-Chi would understand that?_

"Look, the kid is being raised by her, she doesn't want him fighting and as far as I'm concerned, I'm staying out of it. So if you got a problem with it bring it up with his mom."

"It is her son, you should be the example for him. Or perhaps you'd rather him find some seeds and suck this planet dry just like you some day?" Broly spat at him, "Gohan is what we could've been, the boy is very powerful and if he could control that power he would be stronger than you or I someday. The fact you are so ignorant of that amazes even me."

"Ain't my seed, ain't my problem. I'll fix Chi-Chi up with another one soon so don't worry." He smirked and Broly found himself standing quickly; hands down at his sides tightly balled into fists. "What's the matter? I didn't upset you did I?"

"Upset… no. Just disgusted by you." '_Just rip off his head, without his friends he can't beat you. I can crush him without worry… Chi-Chi would know… She would understand. Wouldn't she? This isn't her husband. This is a false and pathetic imitation of what should be her husband with only the barest of window dressing.'_

A small hand tugged at his pants and he looked down. Gohan was attempting to get his attention. He had finished coloring one of his pictures and was holding it up for Broly's approval.

Forgetting Turles Broly smiled down at the boy and picked him up. "Yes I see it Gohan, let's have it set up for your mother when she gets back. I'm sure she'll love it." He told him, earning a bright smile from the small toddler.

"Yayyy-! Can I have foods?" he asked in addition to which Broly ruffled his hair. "Sure, I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind a snack." Turning to walk from the room he gave the other saiyan another piercing glare. "We'll talk later."

"You may talk but I won't listen, fix me something while your at it since you're clearly doing a female's job."

He wanted to smack him but he wouldn't expose Gohan to that violence. He carried the small demi saiyan to the kitchen where there was a collage of the many pictures Gohan drew all scattered over the fridge. Many of them were pictures from before he had left, others were in between, and the ones he made now. Pictures of him and his mother, incorporating his house, backyard, or Broly sometimes into the drawings.

Though crude Broly could tell who was who. His mother's unmistakable bun of hair and flowery dress and vibrant blue and purple colors compared to Broly's more drab black armor and longer black spiked hair. Where as Gohan had his tail upwards in every picture, an overly large smile on his face as he was playing in front of their house with a large orange ball. It was a child's imagination, something he knew Chi-Chi fostered and doted on him for.

It felt strange to see a picture from a child's point of view, he never smiled like that, but to Gohan he was happy. Broly meant something to the young half saiyan, perhaps he was like a father or a big brother? He wasn't sure and he had no intention of asking Gohan that question either.

There was a heavy collage of pictures, some were more about Gohan, others were about the house he shared with his mother or the things that he did. It was simple and immediately Broly was reminded of Goku. The innocence was there, the youthful and free spirit was not hindered at all. Reaching up he touched Gohan's cheek, "You be strong and good just like your dad; it'll make him the happiest man ever to know you've grown up so well."

"Food?" Gohan said missing the seriousness of Broly's voice. But the other saiyan just laughed, "Yes food Gohan, I'll get you some." To the immediate applause of the small boy as he was set up in his high chair.

Broly had watched Chi-Chi do this enough, he set out a small spread for the little one to eat. Though unlike most other saiyans Gohan actually ate with a level of decorum that the prince would respect though not admit.

Gohan just ate happily and ever more Broly saw Goku in this tiny demi saiyan. It was all there… His hands just tightened atop the table, '_I won't let them go. I promised.'_

[***]

It was several days later Broly found time to be outside with Chi-Chi, alone, as Turles went off to do whatever damn things he did during the day. While it was still slightly awkward talking with her, he did have the nerve to tell her how he actually felt, excluding his love for her. How he wanted her away from Turles and that if she asked him he'd kill the bastard. But he really did tell her his concerns, however, he was surprised by her reaction.

"I think Turles is a little rough around the edges. Sure, he's not my Goku I know that but, but Goku was able to be turned a little bit everyday into the man I loved and I know its weird but he's my husband's twin. That same goodness has to be in him, if Goku could be like that, and what I've seen with you I know that he'll come around I just need to give it time." She was optimistic, trusting, and looking to move past one bad chapter of her life and just start over. "I know he'll never be my Goku, but maybe he'll be enough and that's all I need right now."

"He's not the kindest of men, Chi-Chi, it's why I am asking. I know we've talked about his past, but I don't feel he should be around Gohan. Your son is too pure, too much like Goku to be near his influence."

"Broly," She took his hand which was sitting on his lap with hers, though much smaller she still lifted it up easily. "I know you've taken my husband's promise seriously and I'm thankful for that. But you are kind of suffocating me when you try and tell me these things even though I know you do it with our best intentions in mind. I know what I'm doing, I'm a big girl too and I've had enough problems trying to work through everything. So if you would just let me do this. I promise I'll be all right, I can handle everything and if I can't then I know which saiyan I can come talk to if it gets too bad okay."

Broly sighed, "I won't get in your way then. If this is what you… really want. I can't dishonor your husband's last request." He took her hand with both of his before kneeling down. There a hundred different emotions running through him, wanting him to just take a hot knife and jam it into his heart, others wanted to scream and berate Chi-Chi for not listening to him.

But there was another part of him that couldn't deny her. No matter his current love for this woman, she needed to be the one to tell him, no. That she didn't want him, if that was the truth then he could walk away, he might always be there for her. But it would be the only way to tell her how much she meant to him.

Looking deeply into her eyes Broly kept her eyes locked onto his. "I know… that I shouldn't have left you and Gohan, it took me leaving to understand that. But I promise that I'll always be there for you, but if you ever wanted-"

A new voice broke Broly's speech

"Hey Cheech, the boy is crying for you." It was Turles yelling from the backdoor.

"Oh lord, what did Gohan get in to now." Chi-Chi said standing up and pushing aside Broly's hands as she went straight for her house and her little boy. Though she turned and looked back at Broly, forgetting herself for a moment. "Oh sorry I'll be right back."

He nodded but as she turned back towards her house she missed the solem and depressed expression on his face. '_Maybe… Maybe it's better that I let her go. If Goku could sacrifice himself for her happiness should I not sacrifice my own personal feelings?' _

She never looked broken, upset or angry. She looked just like she always had. That strong motherly front had only been shattered twice, once was the first day they had met. THe other was when they gave her beloved his funeral.

He needed some time to think about it, falling in love with her. He wasn't deserving of it and with her happiness foremost he thought it best to be _the bigger man. _He had to, because there was no way Turles would.

Clenching his fists tightly by his side Broly wracked his brain with what he should do. If ever he was looking for a sign he needed one. His head turned back towards Chi-Chi watching as she greeted Turles kissing him on the cheek before promptly ducking inside to deal with the small toddler's wailing.

Turles made no effort to spit further in Broly's face. He just smirked and walked inside.

Defeated… he had to do the right thing. He left not waiting to speak with Chi-Chi, he was no longer her family. Just a guest, a friend who had left her when she needed him most. '_Stupid, Stupid!' _Broly repeated over and over again in his head as he forced himself to stop shedding tears.

Maybe… Maybe he should just leave again.

_Right? Wouldn't that be it? I can… I can maybe finally find that redemption. _Yes. That was the right answer. He needed to get out of here. Leave this planet once again before he was consumed with these human emotions that Goku had taught him how to feel.

But not how to handle.

[***]

He had gotten the preparations ready, setting up his belongings for what was to come. Not wanting - or planning - to come back. Broly just sucked himself deeply into what he had always done, his job. Focus on the task in front of him and nothing else. There didn't need to be anything more than just this.

Fighting and dying, it was all that a saiyan like him had been good for.

There was little more he could do to forestall this decision as he hoped that Chi-Chi might've come back to him and told him that she didn't need Turles, that she wanted to be with someone else. But it hadn't ever come, she had slowly stopped reaching out to him, or asking him to look after Gohan. Instead it was Turles' friends and not him.

_This is it, truly? I made the mistake of leaving before and now I plan on leaving once again to finally resolve that failure._

Indecision had created the last situation. Stuck between staying and leaving, but now he had a firm grip of everything. He had it. This had to be the right answer!

Of course fate had already slapped him in the face before.

Turles' band passed by, missing Broly as he sat in the corner of the mess hall on post.

"Man… did you see the shiner that girl had?" It was Rasin, the small purple one.

Amond only laughed, "Well what did you expect, she told him that he couldn't go? No one tells Turles anything. It only served her right for trying to tell a true saiyan what he could or could not do. These women are all way too emotional for my tastes.

"Maybe he'll soften her up again, get her knowing her place. Tell her that she should be doing what all women should do for a warrior. Cook, clean, and spread. We don't need any back lip from some watered down runt of a species." Daiz chimed in. "Probably cause she had that kid she doesn't know her place since her last husband didn't obviously teach her."

"You think the boss wants to be shacked up with some Earth woman?" Rasin questioned.

The brown haired giant shook his head, "I doubt he would, but a man needs a woman who knows her place on every world and since this world don't have no high class brothels. Sometimes you gotta find and make one for herself. Although busting her eye was probably too much, you saw the way her friends reacted."

"Heh, bunch of nobodies. Good thing no Broly or it might've been a less one sided fight- Hehe." The short spiky haired Daiz chuckled.

Their eyes flicked to the side as a spike in energy from the mirror in their scouters went off.

"The hell was that?" Daiz said clicking his scouter to feel the pulse now leaving the base.

"Dunno, someone left in an awfully big hurry though. Wonder who it was?" Amond questioned as all of them missed how the bars in the chair were missing as they had been sheared off and taken with the enraged party that had heard more than enough.

'_I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill him! I don't give a damn!' _Broly raged as he blasted straight towards the only place that made sense. They could only have spoken of one person. Turles had put his hands on Chi-Chi. He must of… That's why she didn't want to be with him! _Are you controlling her. Toying with her! I'll crush you and rip out that blackened heart!'_

"Ragggghhhh!" Broly screamed as he blasted without any care or concern straight towards the only energy signatures he was familiar with with nothing but red in his eyes.

**R&R**

**Kerghan**


	6. Rain Song

**Chapter 6: Rain Song**

**A/N: Another update and another level into the reaction of Broly and Turles.**

Broly hadn't held anything back and Turles was very much aware of Broly's coming. The saiyan was already outside, hands at his sides as his scouter was clearly blaring off warnings of the incoming saiyan missile heading straight towards him. Keeping an amused smirk on his face, he saw the oncoming green ki wave blasting through the air, cutting across the ground as it did.

"I guess someone's angry about something." He remarked casually, dropping lower into a stance as hewaited for it. Even from his vantage point, this wasn't about any sort of conversation.

Breaking the sound barrier several times over, Broly's eyes were maddened red. "TURLES-!" His voice roared as a ball of raw ki formed within his mouth and burst from his face towards him.

The oncoming ball of yellow-green ki reached the target several seconds before Broly did. Turles held up a hand blocking the attack but the distraction had been enough as Broly's fist struck his face turning him almost around. Turles didn't even see the second fist coming through the smoke and impacting his stomach.

Punching him into the air and carried on by his fist, Broly drove his legs with the blow. His teeth grit as the seething rage only pushed him to smash Turles through a tree, a rock and down into the ground. "How! Dare! You!" He spat in his face each word carried by a heavy rocking blow to the face. Throwing both hands up to create another ki attack he was caught off guard as Turles twisted his one leg and swept the other over Broly's own. The imbalance sent the attack into the ground exploding as the other saiyan toppled Broly over and began dropping elbows into his attacker's cheek.

Smashing a heavy indentation into the ground, Turles' fingers grabbed Broly by the throat and squeezed tightly as he gouged his other hand into Broly's eyes and began to dig into them. "Getting ahead of yourself wimp?" He mocked cruelly, drawing blood with both hands. "You aren't better than me, I'm way stronger and I'm going to rip this fucking face right off to teach you a proper lesson."

Broly snorted into his hand, his legs flailing as Turles kept him pinned. He tore at the hands only able to give him a slight relief, but still the nails cut deeper into him. His eyes were burning and Broly threw a desperation attack as his chest bulged with an uncontrolled ball of energy. Turles was locked in place and ate the attack point black, the explosion sending him into the air and back down with a huge crash. The ground cratered as a huge chunk of the armor protecting his ribs was shattered leaving a bloody and burnt mess in its wake.

Clutching his face Broly could barely squint with one of his eyes as the other was pinched shut. He could feel the blood dripping from his battered face and throat, running down his bare chest in half a dozen long streaks. Pain and anger still pushed him right back up, as this was barely a real wound. Not as cheap of an injury but Broly didn't care and sputtering as he attempted to breath through his semi-crushed windpipe. '_Ignore the pain! IGNORE THE PAIN!' _

That was his mantra in his head as he saw Turles rising up with both hands. He went tearing right back after him. With a quarter of his vision remaining, Broly slammed his knee into the other saiyan's jaw as he tried to get onto his feet.

Turles' vision rolled backwards, his eyes going white as he felt the impact of the ground rolling several times as Broly's battle cry raged towards him. Snapping up his hand on pure instinct he unleashed a deluge of rapid ki blasts. The attack caught Broly square in the chest. The small attacks forced him back as the blow ruptured his skin sending blood flying and scorching other parts of his skin.

Broly retreated for a moment to gain another level advantage over Turles. He allowed his combatant just enough reprieve to throw in a second sneak attack even though he couldn't see his scouter locked onto Broly's energy charging up a second blast with his other hand. He fired it and gave Broly no chance to evade but to only block it. The pulsing light red energy sparked as he felt the stinging sensation of his skin being burned away.

Gritting his teeth he threw it upwards into the air only to be met by a hammer blow from Turles' fist. Dazing him, Broly was caught again by a second sending him upwards into the air spiraling a good forty meters as he was pursued.

His one eye flickered open to see the next blow crack into his face as the attacking saiyan used both hands in a heavy-handed blow. He fell like a meteor and buried several yards into the ground, his legs the only thing visible from the ground up.

"You wanted a fight, you misguided saiyan. Then you will have one!" Raising one arm above his head he channeled his ki into a swirling ball, keeping his focus wholly on Broly who twitched slightly. Smirking with delight, he felt his attack pulse and swell above him until the light red ki flashed above him.

His internal signal, "Now take this and die like that fool!" The blast erupted from his hand, rocketing towards Broly and blinding the environment as it neared the impact site.

Turning from the ground, Broly felt the oncoming rush and knew he couldn't evade. '_Kakarot, my friend Goku. Please give me the same strength you had when squaring off against Frieza. Please let me protect Chi-Chi and let your son become the man I know that you are!' _

His silent prayer echoed as both hands threw forward and a small blocking amount of green ki met the oncoming blast. It stopped it only for a moment as Broly could feel the ground cracking and breaking apart under his feet. Roaring, the veins on his neck strained to keep up with him.

There was a hammering in his head as the ground around him broke apart, shoving him down further into the ground.

Turles felt the spike that came next as the entire area exploded, a pure moment of self gratification hit him next as he threw his head back and laughed at Broly's failed attempt to attack him.

But the burst of green shooting upwards caught him as his eyes went wide as a badly singed Broly shot through the blast and right up at him. His hand pulsing, Broly drove the massive blow squarely into Turles' unprotected stomach - the heavy strike causing blood to spurt from the other saiyan's mouth as he had no doubt had his opponent's organs rearranged for a moment.

He banked into the air slightly before falling down into the ground like a rock, the impact wasn't met with any further hostility as a second form dropped from the air. Completely exhausted and in a terrible amount of pain, Broly couldn't maintain himself in the air.

Just a few meters away Broly could see Turles and his slow breathing, his face only tightened as he viewed his opponent as not dead. Breathing through his nose heavily, he rolled himself onto his stomach. Pushing up with one hand, he used the other in a slow manner to crawl towards his target. "I'll kill you… I swear- I'll," he coughed hard spilling a small amount of blood all over the ground. "Kill you!" He finished, coming closer and closer.

"Stop-! What are you doing? STOP!" A voice called out, his battered head turned towards the sound of the oncoming voice and Broly saw her. '_Chi-Chi? What… Why are you out here?' _

He watched as Chi-Chi stumbled as she made her way across the pock marked battleground. Broly looked and saw the small mark on her face; she had indeed been hit. Her features now marred by a discolored bruise all but signaling to Broly that Turles had dared to lay his hand upon her. That every bit of his current pain and agony was justified.

He couldn't stop though, he pushed himself a little closer to Turles, '_Come on…. He can't-' _Chi-Chi's hands then wrapped around… _Turles? _"Broly what the hell are you doing? Why are you fighting with him?"

She checked his injuries, noting the bleeding and deep bruises. Her eyes widened, realizing this wasn't some type of spar - they had been out to kill each other. She glared at him, her anger was evident, but more than that was the look of betrayal. Broly didn't know why she would give him such a look, she shook her head and bit her bottom lip. "How could you do this, Broly?"

_Do? What do you mean 'do'? _His mind called out but he couldn't spit those words out. "He… He…. Hurt. You." Was what fumbled out of his lips. "Hit you… I… see it."

"It was an accident, Turles didn't mean it." Chi-Chi told him. "I know Turles wouldn't do something like that, we had an argument sure but he just moved his hand and caught me in the face."

Broly shook his head, "I," Broly got himself up on one knee, "I don't care! He hurt you!" There was no excuse! None, that ever justified Turles putting his hands on her.

"Damnit Broly, I didn't ask you to come and do this," She snapped at him. "If you knew about it why didn't you even come talk to me? Why do you keep jumping to these conclusions and making my life worse." Touching Turles' face she could still see that he was unconscious.

Broly was confused, he was doing all of this _for her! _Everything he'd done had been for her and her family since meeting her husband. None of it had been intended to cause her discomfort, all of this had been done with the best of intentions. How could she even think he had done anything less.

"I-I promised." He repeated for the millionth time to her, that single dying request of his best friend.

"Well I don't need you and your stupid promise! I just want to have a normal life now, one with Turles. I've been happy with him, I don't need _you _constantly butting into my life!" Her words were direct and painful to him. "All I've wanted to do since Goku died was move past it, to know that he died for me and try and have a regular life without him. But you!" All of her current animosity was now focused solely on him. "Every chance you try and make my life more difficult, you turned your back on me and Gohan then when I finally, finally start to have a regular life you thrust yourself back in and refuse to let me move on."

He couldn't be hearing this, not from Chi-Chi. Shaking his head, Broly managed to get up further. "I've only done everything for you. I had nothing before this, I didn't even have a reason for living after Goku sacrificed himself. I came here only because he asked me to, because you were the only damn thing I knew and I will not sit back and let this be the life Goku had wanted for you."

"What could you possibly know what my husband would've wanted for me? You knew him for a few months! I knew him for years and I'm tired of you constantly telling me what my husband would've wanted. Because this is what I WANT!" her voice rising to a scream as two sets of tears rolled down her cheeks. "I want to just move on, I'm sick of living in the past and being reminded of the worst moments of my life. So just leave-! Me! Alone!"

Broly spat in frustration. "I will leave your life, if you want. But only, _when he dies!" _Fully righting himself up on both feet, though he almost toppled over he found his balance. "Turles is evil. He doesn't care about anyone but himself and I will not watch Gohan become anything like him!"

"Just stop and leave me alone!" Chi-Chi shouted again, leaving Turles and standing up to Broly who was just several feet from her.

'_Stop getting in my way! I have to do this.' _Even if it meant her hatred for the rest of his life. This was the only thing that mattered. He loved her enough to make the choices that no one else would make, she could live without him, Goku and Turles.

He looked down at her barley through his one good eye. "I don't care if you hate me." He told her, the blood was running down the side of his face. "Because I love you so much I'd be willing to give up anything, even you if it meant your safety and happiness." Broly's hand struggled to flicker a small ball of ki.

"W-What?" His blunt declaration had caught her off-guard.

"I said what I couldn't before, I love you. I love Gohan and I want the best for both of you." He shook his head slightly, "I made the mistake of running away before, not doing the right thing that led to all of this. So this is my chance to make amends for not doing what I should've done before." He moved to walk past her but she stopped him, her hand grabbing his wrist.

"Don't. Please don't do this Broly." She pleaded with him, her brown eyes looking at his face but his expression didn't change. "Just, go. I- I can handle this myself I don't need you to keep looking out for me… But I know Turles. Turles isn't anything like you believe him to be, I know there's a bit of him that reminds me of my lost Goku and he may not be as nice, naive, or sweet as what I'd like. But I still like being with him."

_Don't… Don't let her sway you! _His internal conflict echoed in his head. He had to do this! Turles was a cancer, a failure, and unworthy of anything that Chi-Chi might give him.

Broly's fist crackled again, a bolt of green and yellow ki wrapped around his fingers. Blinking down at her, "I beg you Broly just don't do this. If you kill him I will hate you forever."

He said nothing, his hand began to move despite her intentions to keep him still. Touching her shoulder he saw the panic in her eyes, he was still going to do it. Turles was going to die. Raising his hand and keeping her away from him the sparking green ki became a single pulsing green spark at the edge of his finger, pointing it towards the downed saiyan like a gun.

_For you, my friend. _Broly asked in a silent prayer before the world around him was turned upside down.

Broly was sent flying, not by Turles but by three other figures who had discovered what was going and had arrived at the absolute eleventh hour. He recalled Rasin's face before he was sent into darkness.

[***]

It took awhile but consciousness returned him back to the real world. His eyes opened slightly though one was still badly swollen. Looking around Broly noted that he was back on base inside of the infirmary ward. _When did I get here? _

He couldn't have imagined that any of Turles' little band or hell even Chi-Chi now would've brought him here. He'd burned that last bridge with the full intent of saving her from the destructive path she was walking. _I should've killed him. Damnit! _

The knowledge that Turles was more than likely alive didn't fill him with anything else but dread. Pushing himself up from his little bed, he noted that at such a late hour he had gained some function back in his body and knew that he could not be left here.

"Damn. I must've been beaten even worse- Arghhh." His lips tightening up into a hiss as felt a streak of pain like red hot fire running up and down his spine. The bones in his back were screaming in agony, each bit of his muscles were straining in full.

He dropped to the ground, the small IV drip ripping out of his arm as he landed leaving a small trail of blood as he ripped open a small patch of skin. It was a struggle as every single fiber of his being was screaming out in protest against the smallest of actions.

It was _almost _as bad as how he felt in his final failing moments with Goku and his great sacrifice.

Sucking in the air through his nose his heavy labored breaths echoed in the medical ward of the military base.

The heavy thrumming of his heart seemed to echo in the room. Each loud beat causing the hairs to rise up on the back of his neck. _Run… I have to run! _

Instincts were telling him that this wasn't right. That he was in danger, not that he didn't already know it. He couldn't exactly beat Turles with the intent of killing him irregardless of his personal cost. The only difference was that if he had actually killed him he would be dead already.

He needed to be somewhere else to hide and recover. He was vulnerable on this world and with no 'friends' he was-

A long heavy scrape of a door along the laminate floor echoed. Broly's eyes turned towards the door as the sound of military boots touched the floor, followed by a familiar ki, one that was not here for a social call. It was Daiz.

By the time the main door to the ward had been opened up. Broly had made his way to a set of emergency stairs. The pitch darkness was only partially illuminated by a red light exit sign.

But the door at the bottom of the stairs flew open. Amond stepped inside the doorway.

_Fuck! FUCK! FUCK! _Broly cursed, struggling to make his way up a third and fourth of a flight of stairs. His body burning with exhaustion but as the fear gripped him he felt himself go cold. Holding his breath he heard the door to the infirmary open and close a floor below him.

Wasting only a second, Broly pushed open the other emergency exit door and onto a balcony. As he moved to close the door he caught sight of a thick mess of black spiked hair. "Run? Oh you aren't running anymore." The voice unmistakable but he felt a hit against his stomach. His eyes looking and catching sight of a long metallic blade shoved into his skin. The pain inside returned with a greater vengeance as it dug upwards piercing his stomach causing Broly's lips to utter a pitiful whimper as he was shoved forwards and landed flat on his back. The black tar roof quickly became crimson as the jagged cut across his stomach left Broly numb.

His eyes became ashen and clouded feeling nothing, but the cold tingle only shifted to numbness. The last thing he recalled was Turles standing over him and then his body shifting as the blade was torn out from his stomach.

He'd asked for purpose and failed again. Once with Goku, and again with Chi-Chi.

_At least… _Broly's mind was swallowed by the cloak of death as what was left of his battered soul was hefted up and into the beyond.

**R&R**

**Kerghan**


	7. Suffocate

**Chapter 7: Suffocate**

**A/N: Another update, and our protagonist's realization along with a helpful friend to guide him.**

He'd felt death before, hell he had practically tasted it several times over his life. He understood this sensation and all the bliss it brought a soldier finally able to at last be free - at peace. It was a gray murkiness where your body felt suspended in the air, the loss of pain and thought were traded for a near state of a drug induced coma.

A state of purgatory, all Broly had to do was just float along until he was finally claimed by the shadow of death. There wasn't any willpower left in him, this was all in the slow ticking of time and he did not feel, he did not care.

'_I didn't think you would've died, well not like that Broly. You always said it would be in a big explosion, something capable of shattering worlds or at least a tiny star.' _A voice laughed, someone was talking to him?

'_Ah well it's not all bad, I mean I saw that fight. Man that was really intense, but you leave your guard open when you attack. Turles really took you to town when you just disregard that right side of yours, I know of a few times I even got you really good.' _

No. That voice. That couldn't be. He was- '_Dead, yeah yeah but you're so close I didn't figure they'd mind if I talked to you. King Kai though, yeah… he said something but I kind of drifted off in thought and just knew I had to come here. I know how rough it's been for you. After all I've been watching it since I died.' _The tone became bittersweet, '_Thanks for doing what you could, it wasn't easy, Chi-Chi is a handful and I didn't exactly train you to do that, like you trained me all those times.' _The person sighed, '_But you really put too much pressure on yourself, you didn't have to be me, you just had to be you. Maybe you reminded Chi-Chi way too much of me and started this whole thing. But I'm not angry or anything, I know what kind of guy Turles is and I'd love to throttle him myself.'_

"Kak-arot?" This wasn't right, of all the people to come to him. It couldn't be his friend, not after messing up this horribly. His life was his family and he'd done the opposite so far.

Suddenly he found himself filled with air and standing upright and just in front of him was his friend. Goku with his quirky grin and orange training garb that he refused to put away despite it being always an eyesore.

"Good to see you again." Goku said with a wave before setting his hands back on his waist.

"This-No, what is this?" Broly stammered trying to comprehend this. "I'm dead."

The other saiyan laughed, "Well yeah kind of, but you know how the rules are always bent and broken in certain ways when we deal with the way things are supposed to be. But let's just call ourselves at a gray median for the time being."

"I failed, I failed to do what you asked of me." His face couldn't look at his friend, all of this was his fault. "If only I'd been stronger you wouldn't have died, you would be back with Chi-Chi and Gohan and none of this would've come to pass."

"Hey-Hey, what's with all this. I said I don't blame you, not everything always works out. Sure I'd like to be alive right now but there are always some things that change and we have to learn to accept them. I sure do miss my wife but I get to relive my best memories on the other side and treasure the friendships and people I got to know. Even if my life was cut short, I didn't live without regret and I don't believe that you should either."

"But this was your _FAMILY _I swore on my blood, on my very life that I would do everything to protect them and keep them from harm and I failed! How can you accept that… I almost tried to replace you, become you when I have no right to do that, Goku."

"Well you just had to be you, I would've been happy to know that Chi-Chi had you with her for her life. It's not like me being dead gives me any right to keep her from finding happiness you know and I'd do what I had to without a second thought to make sure that we won that war. Giving Vegeta just enough time to ascend and kill him, we saved thousands of worlds and billions more lives and I can't value myself more than anyone else nor would I live with myself if I sacrificed so many innocent people just for my family."

"But-But it should've been me! I had nothing, I could've made that sacrifice, you didn't need to do that. You had everything to live for!"

Goku cocked his head to the side, "You couldn't have though. You were more beat up than usual and I was the only one who had a chance. Despite all that fighting I'd never felt so strong and if you had tried Vegeta might not have had the chance to use his ascension to kill Frieza. I drew his attention after killing the Ginyu Force to get him on me. I mean I know you're strong but right there I was the only one who could've done it."

"It still should've been me…"

A firm grip caught his shoulder. "No, it wasn't. Broly you were the closest thing to family I had out there, you helped save my butt a number of times when I wasn't as strong as you or the others. What I did, it was my choice, you don't need to keep punishing yourself for my choices. There wasn't one time I told you that I would ever want you to end up dying for me pointlessly. Even now when it comes to my family on Earth I still wouldn't have made you follow that choice. You and I sacrificed enough, more than anyone else and… and why don't you accept it. Why do you feel that you can't be happy, or is it that you don't want to?"

Broly felt his fists tighten and his eyes burning. "Because… Because…" Tell him he didn't deserve it, wasn't worthy. Those were his self-serving excuses. In his heart he was just trying to justify his actions without anything else to contradict it.

_Tell yourself the lie enough, eventually- you'll believe it too. _

"I… I was afraid, damnit!" The saiyan's voice choked up as he felt even more pent up pain and longing trying to escape. "I lost my only real friend… and then I'm given what you have. How could I ever do it better than you? You were Chi-Chi's first love, Gohan's _real _dad. I would've just made things even worse than they are now… and I couldn't handle that pressure. I just wanted to go back to when things weren't so complicated. In a fight I know what I have to do, when I am in your home, living with your family on a planet I barely even know. What the hell was I supposed to do?" He shouted, tearing himself away from Goku. "Chi-Chi is such an amazing woman, she's beautiful, smart, cooks, and just knows what to do all the time. How could someone like me ever make her happy and then… Then I look at your son, Gohan." The tears were freely falling as he covered his face. "Gohan is what we should've been, what I would've given up anything to have. I never knew a mother, a nice home, and a life without conflict. Then I would step in and give your son what I know, which is failure and a life of only fighting on a world that doesn't need it."

Removing his hands Broly just shook his head, "I just didn't want to fail again. I just wanted to die honorably doing the only thing that made sense to me until I snapped and went after Turles."

Goku said nothing but came to his friend's side, the other saiyan continued not acknowledging him. "Then… your wife. She accepted him, despite what I told her. Despite my promise…" Broly slipped and fell to his knees. Even in the world that was nothing but gray and without potency he remained there. "I was born to fail when people needed me the most. I see that now."

The silence continued for almost three whole minutes as Broly let everything out, holding none of his feelings back. To let himself speak the truth at least one time to the person he couldn't lie to. Goku had changed his life in ways he hadn't realized. It was a conflict he did not know how to handle, for as a saiyan there was no such thing.

Realizing that even he wasn't like his own kin, that they themselves had more ties to life than he had. "Perhaps that's why I tried to be more like you, that I could maybe be on Earth, but the more I stay the more I end up hating myself."

Goku moved in front of the kneeling saiyan, he'd never seen him so defeated and he understood just why it was now. "You don't have to be me or like anyone else, Broly." Placing a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder with a light shake Goku squatted down and smiled at him. "You just need to be who you want to be."

Broly scoffed, "Like it even matters."

"I think it does." Goku replied, standing him upright.

"Why? I failed, what else is there?" He refused to look at him, keeping his gaze down and away.

"Well that's why some people get second chances Broly and I know you'll make all of this right." Goku told him, speaking with that certainty that no one else had. There wasn't any doubt or hint of wavering, his belief in his friend was of the utmost.

"Make right? What the hell are you talking about? I'm dead." Broly said shaking his head.

"Welll-" his voice drawled as he looked away smirking. "I think that we should change that." Broly's head snapped towards Goku and watched as his friend reared his arm back and -WHAM-

[***]

Broly gasped, his entire body lurching off the ground as air filled his lungs. The jolt only lasted a moment as he fell back down limp and twitching. Black eyes snapping open as they struggled to gain focus after being closed for so long. Coughing, Broly began to hear voices as his ears began to catch the sounds around him.

"Hey-! Hey come back to us!"

Taking long labored breaths, Broly began to feel like himself again. There was a dull light above him along with faces he recalled, but names their names were lost on him.

"Looks like we saved you just in time. Sorry about the jolts, we had to kickstart your heart after giving you the senzu bean." One apologized, his bald head with dots on his forehead showing.

Raising his eyes to look at him, his brows shifted and furrowed, asking a very simple question. _Why? _They were old friends of Goku and not once had he enjoyed a good relationship with any of them.

The other man looked to the second figure next to him. "Look," He started running a hand through his hair and just scraping by the scars on his cheek. "Despite what we said about you, you haven't been that bad a guy or how we imagined you saiyans would be. I guess we weren't happy that Goku died and you came back."

The other bald human cut back in, "We heard about what happened and we saw what that bastard did to Goku's wife. We tried intervening but we only managed to drag you out of there." His eyes then looked away ashamed. "There was hope that getting you back to the base would've stopped 'this'," Gesturing to him and his current state. "But that didn't happen, fortunately we managed to find you and get you somewhere safe."

Sucking in a breath Broly sat upwards slowly. Looking at himself now Broly could see several new deep scars added to him, the collection had always been ever growing. Additional marks were on his face, more were to his chest and the most recent one carved into his side.

His focus shifted as he thought back to what he had just dreamt… _or was it a dream? _Goku, had come to talk to him. Tell him that he was concerned about him and didn't want him to put so much pressure on himself just like his friend.

'_I would've been happy if you were with Chi-Chi… if you were just you… I don't blame you…'_

It was certainly something he would say. _But why? Why now? _ He covered his face with one of his hands. The silence in his mind left him with little else to go off of, he had other issues to deal with. "Where are Chi-Chi and Gohan?"

"Chi-Chi is still at home with Gohan, though she's not in the best condition right now." Krillin saw Broly's head turn towards him, the anger showing made him feel as if the saiyan was going to lash out at him. "W-We tried to tell her. B-But she just wanted to give him a senzu bean…. He-He just hit her hard... blaming her for what you keep doing,"

"And you did nothing?!" Broly growled, "You let her get smacked by Turles and you do _NOTHING!?" _His voice rose up into a roar. Turning toward him, Broly raised his fist. "You-"

"She told us to leave. We didn't have a choice and Turles barely let us take you away from there. We didn't have time to talk when those four looked ready to kill us. We would've if there was a chance but not like that." Krillin said, back peddling with his hands up.

Snorting in disgust Broly righted himself onto his feet, the vertigo momentary halting him as he concentrated on his senses. Taking several steps towards the only door inside a small house on an island from where he was Broly knew he had to act fast, Turles had intended to kill him. He had to get back and return the favor except not screw it up.

"Hey-Where are you going?" Yamcha said, grabbing the saiyans arm. He felt smaller as the other saiyan burned a vicious glare into his face making him let go.

"I'm going to Kill Turles' little band and then kill him. Simple." His tone calm but the underlying anger still reverberated. "I gave them all a chance like Goku would, but they do not change even if she will hate me. I refuse to let her suffer any longer."

"Wait," Krillin said getting up. "Wait, listen." He blocked the saiyan as he got to the door.

"Get out of my way, you won't stop me from killing them unless you want me to demonstrate on you first?"

The visible lump bobbed up and down in Krillin's throat. "L-L-Look, it's not that I'm going to try and stop you. But if you take off right now they'll know. They have scouters that can detect you, you know that right?"

"Let them know, I've gained quite a bit of power since then." His near death had occurred twice, even now he could feel even more power thrumming through his hands than before. If there was ever a time to strike… He clenched his hand tightly into a fist. "I'd prefer the fight anyway."

"Listen-! Please, they are talking about planting some kind of tree on this planet. Turles told them to hold off on doing it for now, but if I know anything it's not good, the other three seemed almost eager and in their eyes I didn't see any kind of good coming from it."

_The Tree of Might… harvest the planet's energies and then let it rot and wither? _"Then I'll kill them before they get the chance. If they do plant that tree this world will die and there won't be a damn thing anyone can do to stop them." Broly was once again grabbed by Yamcha, "Let go of me human, my respect for you waned when you dishonored me at Kakarot's funeral."

"Look, we were jerks alright, but this is more than even us and that day. You don't have to like us, but we want them gone, I'll take a hundred of yous to even one of them. So let us help you, even if Goku would tell us to give them a chance there's no excuse for what they've done." Yamcha was pleading with him, knowing that Broly was perhaps their only chance to protect this planet. Without Goku, or hell anyone else with the kind of power or potential to stop Turles' band there was nothing anyone on this planet could do.

Broly was at least honorable in their eyes, they knew he cared about Chi-Chi and Gohan. Perhaps guessing that Goku had rubbed off on him a bit. "Please, work with us on this."

He rolled his eyes shaking his head, but in truth. There was something telling him to trust them, '_Yamcha and Krillin, they are some good friends of mine, they wouldn't steer me wrong… well when I first met them they did. But once I got to know them they were the best of friends.'_

[***]

The evening hours later came quickly to Daiz, lounging in his barracks room bored but with a bottle of some good Earthling liquor. Having gotten all of the excitement for a day finally behind him, he just had to sit around and be patient until Turles got tired of playing house and sent them back on a mission.

"Saiyans, never understand them, never will." He commented, pouring himself another glass as he sat back relaxing in a large leather recliner. Whatever tethers they had to this world wouldn't matter for long, at least he hoped that was true. Him, Raisin, and Armond were getting tired of being back on this planet time and time again.

He ignored the television as he looked outside from the open balcony window. His scouter sat beside him as its owner anxiously awaited the call that they'd finally be getting off their asses. The fight with Broly, while entertaining to the group, hadn't done much to quench that thirst for a good and proper brawl and plunder.

No fruit to eat and bolster their strength, no big reward. The only payoff was not having Turles dead and him going back to the small piece he had on the side.

"Fuckin' boring." He grumbled, taking another swill from his glass. The uncorked bottle beside him filled up a second glass in a mute effort to pass the time.

In his deep stupor he missed the sounds coming from behind him. Pulling up his glass for a drink, his eyes looking upwards into another pair.

A moment's hesitation, for he thought he was perhaps drunk and seeing things. But the arm that caught him around the throat and pulled him up from his comfortable seat and into a death grip was another. His voice locked away as another hand smothered his face. One bicep covering his throat as he was tossed down to the ground, the person now behind him locked in tight. His legs wrapped around his waist and squeezing more air out from his stomach.

Clawing at the arm, he couldn't focus to gather any sort of ki as his lifeblood to that energy was being cut off. The bone crushing pressure only amplified his panic as he drew blood on his attacker's limbs.

Thrashing about in any effort to draw in a small gasp of air only constricted the attacker even tighter, like a python squeezing more and more.

Daiz's eyes were bulging and his vision going white as his struggles slowed, and slowed until they finally ceased. Yet the arms and legs squeezing him to death did not relent… yet. Holding on just a bit more until he was certain that Daiz was dead.

Once assured Broly removed his hand and pushed the corpse off of him. He didn't even bother looking back towards it or clean up his mess. Striding outside with the taste of bloodlust rushing in his veins he only sought out the humans who had snuck him hear quietly. He still had two more people to visit before finally finding Turles.

"_And then you will suffer."_

**R&R**

**Kerghan**


	8. Kill The Music Industry

**Chapter 8: Kill the Music Industry**

Broly didn't have time to waste after dispatching the first member of Turles' little gang. He knew that the longer he took to deal with the others the sooner that son of a bitch would realize what was going on. He couldn't afford that, nor did he want to put Chi-Chi or Gohan in any further danger. '_I can't allow that coward to use them against me. He has no qualms about putting the boy in danger if it means getting to me.' _

Slipping through the air with the aid of the humans, their clumsy airborne transportation allowed them to move with minimal detection but the speed was horrendous. He'd out run this thing on foot when he was barely four.

Trying to maintain a calm attitude was his only problem. His arms and legs were crossed, and his eyes closed. '_Focus and breathe.' _Although he wasn't wholly believing what he was doing. Goku had a knack for remaining calm in these types of situations, and compared to his friend he was sorely lacking that type of real control.

Broly could get lost trying to decide what was the best course of action from a tactical perspective. He had enjoyed the brute force approach, though from his upbringing and nature had led to his current disposition. Focused and patient, especially when stressed, he'd never been able to keep a lid on the more volatile emotions.

"Not to bother you-" Krillin's voice entered his mind. '_Though you clearly are' _Broly thought annoyed at the interruption. "But what are you going to tell Chi-Chi, I mean… if you really are planning on going through with all of this." The saiyan gave him a burning glare in response making the bald human yelp. "Hey-Hey I'm not trying to upset you, but she's going to want some kind of answer from you as to why. I mean we have never been on the best of terms with Goku's wife by comparison to you. I just want to know what your plan is."

Broly exhaled, counting in his head up to ten before resting both of his palms on the top of his knees. Giving the human a long hard look, "If she wants to know she may ask, I know that I might not ever have her forgiveness for this. But I can only imagine that it will devastate her."

"Would you rather me have Bulma try and talk with her or another friend of ours Launch? I mean I may know a few things about women and their emotions but I can't imagine this will be something that is a little more than a simple, 'I'm sorry' you know?" Yamcha tried offering some help to the problem. He'd seen the way Chi-Chi reacted when they tried convincing her that Turles wasn't Goku and that she was being delusional thinking that whatever relationship she had with him was only going to end in her being hurt worse.

They saw the way Turles treated her, he had no problems abusing her to keep her in line.

He shook his head, "No, I created this. I will be the one to answer for it. Even if she will hate me, I will not let Turles hurt her or Gohan _anymore." _His voice was a barely restrained growl. "I will end him, that is all."

"Well… I wish you luck."

"Hnn" Broly replied, _``Yes, that would probably be the same thing Goku would say in this situation too.' _

[***]

He'd arrived at the Son household that evening. Having kept a spare key to the backdoor Broly had thoroughly scanned the area before even approaching. Checking, double checking, and triple checking to be sure that there wasn't anyone in the house. The final '_plan' _if it could even be called one had been hashed out the moment that they realized that Turles wasn't going to be alone.

Broly grit his teeth upon learning from the humans that Chi-Chi, Gohan, and that piece of shit had left for the afternoon. So this relied upon Goku's friends to somehow distract Chi-Chi and Gohan away from Turles and have him return here.

Whatever they were planning to get Chi-Chi away from him he didn't know, nor did he personally care. If he had to kill the bastard in front of her he would. But he had to just wait for now.

The other two parasites hadn't proven to be any real type of threat. He'd caught both of them off guard while they were off post liquoring each other up stupid. Rasin had gone to the bathroom only to be met with Broly's super charged fist right to the face. The noise in the bar had been turned up enough thanks to Yamcha's presence to allow the death to go unnoticed. Leaving only Rasin to stagger towards the same spot wondering where his companion had gone off to.

He hadn't wasted that opportunity and grabbed his head and snapped his neck in the matter of three seconds. Their bodies had been dumped out a back window to avoid any major detection for the time being as they were just piled up in a dumpster to be cleaned up later.

It was all just a waiting game and depending on catching Turles off guard.

Walking through the house Broly could tell that there had been some _obvious _changes to the place. There were several large holes and dents in the walls. Something or… less appealing someone, had been slammed into them.

Approaching one of the walls Broly let his nose sniff the plaster. "Food…" He grumbled, despite the thorough cleaning job that was expected from the woman who maintained it. Even her skills couldn't just outright remove the evidence of what had happened. Rolling his hand over it he could even feel the slight markings. It had struck the wall with some force, the shape had been rounded. "Probably a plate…"

_Picturing the image in his mind, Turles grabbing a healthy portion of Chi-Chi's fabulous cooking and hurling it at the walls. Shattering her china plates as he berated her for some insult or slight. Then she would have to come and clean it up after he did it._

He kept walking and as his foot lightly touched the carpeting he felt a crunch beneath his boot. Moving his foot off to the side Broly's fury only boiled. It was one of Gohan's toys, and he hadn't broken it. The small plastic pieces of Gohan's purple dragon. The toddler's favorite, the little guy he had dubbed Icarus.

It was one of the toys Broly had gotten for him when he had taken the boy out to give Chi-Chi some alone time after Goku's funeral. The little boy had wanted it so badly Broly had caved and got it for him. The feeling of seeing Gohan smile and be genuinely comfortable around him had been one of his first good memories of Earth.

'_Probably smashed it to demean the little boy. I can imagine you telling him off because you knew he liked it. Assert your authority over Goku's child. Turles-! I am going to tear you to pieces just like this!' _Broly pulled his foot back and returned towards the kitchen, ignoring his desire to gather up the little toy as a personal reminder to himself.

His eyes went to the refrigerator and realized that something was missing. Many of Gohan's favorite pictures, his creative artworks were all gone. "Probably ripped those off as well, didn't you?"

This house was nothing like how he had tried to keep it, happy and peaceful. Just like how Goku would've wanted it, and exactly how he had liked it.

None of this was right and Broly's anticipation was just burning as he could hardly wait for Turles to arrive here- '_if he even does, but where else will he go without his lackeys taking him somewhere?' _If Turles did slip away to one of those locations he wouldn't know where that would be. His information gathering was a bit lacking when it came to what Turles did. His entire goal had been Chi-Chi and Gohan's well being. He didn't have time to waste on whatever Turles spent his own energy on.

Continuing to the back of the house Broly didn't open the doors to Chi-Chi's bedroom, best leaving his mind to focus on other things than what he could imagine occured behind those closed doors. He found himself inside of Gohan's room though.

Shifting his gaze around the place he couldn't immediately detect Turles' taint in this place. The bed was still made, books, headphones, and a computer were on the other table and still in the near pristine condition that Chi-Chi required them to be.

Coming closer to the desk Broly noticed a stack of small white paper, the kind that Gohan loved to draw on. Sliding his hand overtop the small stack his black eyes widened at what he saw. '_None of these are from the boy I know.' _

The first image was of Gohan sitting alone in a room, he knew it was Gohan because of how the boy drew himself. The apt sick figure still represented him, but there was no bright smiling face, it was a visible unhappy smile. Looking towards the side he read a small title, _Gohan Alone._

Pushing that image to the side he looked at the next one. It was another picture of Gohan, but there was no sign of his mother in this one. Instead it was Gohan and Turles, the boy sitting at the table still wearing his unhappy smile with Turles, but Broly could see the opinion the young half saiyan had of him -Turles was drawn with obvious red devil horns. His finger outstretched and letters bouncing off Gohan or were hitting him. _Yelling, _was the title.

Another one, showed Turles stepping on Icarus, the small purple dinosaur breaking as the devil horned man smiled over Gohan's unhappy face.

He flipped to another, then another one, and then another one… His hands gripped this piece of paper with both hands. It was almost tearing when-

"The fuck are you doing here alive?"

Broly let his hand release one side of the page, the other causing the edges to crumple as his fingers curled the edges into his palm. "Turless-" Broly hissed, rolling his head slowly towards the man who'd caused him more pain and agony than the tyrant Frieza. "How… Happy… I am to see you!" Growling through his teeth he turned fully towards him.

"There's no mutual feeling, get the fuck out of here. I don't want your stink fucking up my hous-"

"YOUR HOUSE?!" Broly bellowed cutting him off, his voice shaking the walls and causing the windows to rattle. "This isn't your house, none of this is yours!" Seething with anger at the unbridled gaul of this rotten piece of shit. "As if you have the nerve to say that to me, _ME Turles?!" _Broly walked forwards as Turles backed up slightly down the hallway as Broly rounded the corner.

"You better watch your temper, if I have to kill you one more fucking time I will. You don't run things here Broly!"

If his outburst was to bluff him into stopping Broly only kept his slow pace. "You shatter plates of Chi-Chi's food upon the walls of her home."

"The fucking brat got upset and threw that, I'm a saiyan I don't waste fucking food."

"You broke the toy I bought him and crushed it beneath your foot." Broly continued drawing closer as Turles kept backpedaling towards the door.

"I didn't break it, he did it himself when he got upset. I've never done anything to that brat. I'm a grown man, I don't torment fucking babies."

Broly didn't care what lies he was spilling out as Turles jumped back from the door into a fighting posture. "Then… Then you strike his mother with your own hand in front of him…" His head dropped down as he saw the picture. The image of Chi-Chi crying with a large black ring around one of her eyes as Gohan's unhappy face stared back at him from the white paper, but in this image there was something else added to Gohan's face as he cried on the paper looking at who had caused all of this. The perpetrator of this assault was clearly the man with the red horns. "You struck THEM BOTH!" Broly bellowed exploding forwards, the two of them quickly brawling out in front of the house.

Except, Broly's hair was standing on edge, his eyes flickering a different color as he felt only rage, but he did not feel anything except revenge. Revenge against the man who took his second family from him and tried to kill him.

Even with Turles' own boost in power from the battle Broly was swinging faster and harder than ever before. Hammering him across the face with a hard right hook, he sent Turles into the ground. Broly didn't hesitate and pounced onto his back, not letting him get a chance to block or defend himself. Swinging hard he just kept smashing the back of his head. "This is for everything!" Roaring as his hand slammed into the ground, missing Turles as he shoved himself out of the way. His face showed several small cuts along with a long gouge over his eye from the first blow.

Blood leaked from the open wound as he had to squint one eye as red quickly covered his vision. "The hell is wrong with you! My team will be here to finish-"

"Dead." Broly said ominously, rising up to his feet slowly.

"What did you say to me?" Turles spat as he swiped blood from the open cut allowing his second eye to open back up.

"They're already dead, I killed them." He took a step forward, "One by one… With the human's help of course." He began to laugh registering the moment of shock from his opponent's faces. "Oh yes, they have quite the poor opinion of you Turles. They're the reason I'm still alive, and they are also the reason why your squad isn't going to help you."

"Bullshit!" Turles shouted at him. His hand pushing at his scouter, "I need help, anyone register I need help, my coordinates-"

"_Sure… I'll help." _The voice echoed in stereo as Turles saw Broly holding a scouter, the transparent green lens dangling from one of his hands as the new 'owner' taunted him with it. "_What's the matter? Surprised?" _Broly laughed as he dropped the scouter from his hand and onto the ground and placed his foot overtop of it.

"No…" Turles bared his fangs at Broly realizing that his foe had in fact done what he had said. There was no way Broly would have that, and that one one else was responding. His team… was dead. Killed by Broly, and the stupid fucking humans on this planet. Releasing a roar of anger Turles threw himself at the primary source of it all.

Turles hit Broly in the stomach making the larger saiyan grunt as spit exploded out from his mouth. His second swing missed as Broly blocked with his forearm sending him off balance. Responding with an elbow to the neck sent the spikey haired saiyan sprawling.

Broly tried to stomp the other saiyan's back with his foot, but Turles swept himself onto one hand and caught the back of his ankle. He flipped onto his back, where Turles jumped upon him seizing the chance and swung at Broly's forearms that guarded his face. "No- good- fucking Bastard!"

Catching his fist Broly tore him downwards, tearing something in Turles' shoulder as the saiyan screamed out in pain. Broly felt himself burning up inside, rolling up onto his side while keeping his opponent's arm locked in his grip he drew it backwards into an awkward angle. Turles attempted to follow but couldn't as the back of Broly's heel nailed the connecting joint of his shoulder.

"You'll never use this arm ever again!" Broly shouted and with a jerk caused Turles's mouth to unleash a cry of pain. The unnatrual angle his hand and shoulder were now twisted into a similar fashion as Turles' eyes and face. He attempted to fight through the pain until Broly released him. Finding satisfaction with his handiwork he began to laugh more and more, it was so invigorating. Broly hadn't felt anything like this in such a long time.

"Come on Turles, get up! I'm not done with you yet!" Taunting him as he kicked the downed saiyan onto his back. "I promise I'll make you pay for what you've done!"

Pressing his lips together Turles got up with his one hand as a balance, the other arm completely limp and hanging several inches lower than the shoulder socket with the joint bulging out at an odd angle. Fighting through the pain he slowly rose, "I never hurt her." He told him, making Broly's eyebrow raise up.

"You have hurt her, I've seen it, her friends have seen it and her own son's pictures were all the damn proof I need." Broly snarled in response, was he really going to tell him otherwise? What kind of coward was he to deny everything that was laid out black and white in front of him.

"I'm not perfect, but I never fucking hit her or her damn brat-" He was smacked with a ki blast to the chest, the damage far less than the pain. Broly's hand was glowing green making Turles nearly drop to one knee but he held himself on both of his feet.

"That brat, is Gohan. A pure hearted saiyan child, do not insult the boy further or I'll rip your other damn arm out from its fucking socket-!"

Blood slipped from the wound, his armor having not lasted beyond the opening onslaught, Turles looked at Broly and felt his own anger rising. "What the hell is your problem? Are you that fucking jealous of me that you're going to kill me because of a woman."

Another blast smacked him square in the chest, sending him sprawling onto his back. Turning his head he looked upwards at Broly who was standing over him. "I'm not jealous of you. I simply hate you."

Turles spat at Broly's foot only having Broly snort in response. His hand reached down and grabbed Turles by the throat and lifted him off the ground, his hand feeling so much larger than his opponent but he didn't focus on it.

"I love that woman and I love her son more than life itself. Maybe if you would've had respect for the man that gave his life for them you would know why they are so special… But you don't, you don't care about her. You don't treasure her, you don't know when her birthday is, what her favorite foods are, the type of music she enjoys, how she struggled growing up without her mother or how she's dealt with losing the man she loved." Broly shook Turles's body. "I know she likes strawberry cake with peach cobbler ice cream, when she turns twenty three, and that her favorite symphonic piece is from Mozart played on the piano and how every single day she was married she tried to be the perfect wife, caretaker, mother, and woman to Goku because that is how she always saw her mother when she died when Chi-Chi was just four years old."

"S-So? It-" He was being slowly choked by the same large hand which was joined by another one. The large palms wrapped around his throat slowly changing the shade of his face to a light blue as he was being squeezed tighter and tighter.

"I cradled her head on my shoulder, told her that it would be alright. That Goku loved her more than the fucking universe itself and that I would have gladly traded my place in that final battle with him if I knew that he would've come home to a woman like her." His eyes were burning, his palms sweaty, and his entire body was trembling. Tears were running down his face, "Chi-Chi is a fucking saint, a damn angel made flesh and you and I are not worthy of her. But you don't see that, she's just another woman to you." He dropped his face to be just inches away from Turles, watching as one of the saiyan's fingers dug into his eyes but he did not care. "I will never let you hurt her again-" He growled and then slowly continued to squeeze.

Watching his death throes gave him no pleasure or feeling of triumph. Broly watched as as Turles struggled, the way his eyes bulged or how Broly's face reflected slightly in his black pupils. Slowly those eyes closed, his grip became weaker and his body stilled and jerked less and less.

Until… Nothing. Broly felt no thrum of life beneath his fingers. Finally letting go Turles fell to the ground and Broly felt a wave of exhaustion hit him, his body seemingly shrinking but it was impossible as he fell to one knee over him. Sweating profusely Broly shook his head trying to remove some of the cobwebs.

Using what remained of his strength he placed a hand over the body and reaching into his reserves ignited the body in a flame of burning green ki. Sitting just overtop of it, he watched as pyre consumed the traces of Turles' remains in a few minutes.

He was so drained he almost missed the sound of someone approaching. He didn't need to look as he felt the approaching energy source, he knew it quite well. "He is dead Chi-Chi." Broly said, still taking deep breaths.

There was no response as the footsteps came closer stopping just several feet away from him. Exhaling Broly turned himself back around- Only to be smacked hard across the face. The blow actually stung, as another hand came and smacked him again and again. "Why?! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS?!" She shouted, doing her best to hurt him, and in his weakened state she was doing a decent job of it.

Broly ignored her assault and grabbed her by both shoulders. She released a frustrated cry and shoved into him trying to knock him over, her above average strength buckling Broly's knee as he fell onto his back. She landed on top of him but he didn't let go of her. "You didn't save Goku, you ran out on me when I needed you and now you killed Turles?! What did I ever do to you? Why do you keep making me suffer?" Her voice cracked as she grabbed at his wrists and dug her nails into his skin, the slow trickle of blood began to follow as she broke into his skin as her knuckles turned white.

"He's not going to hurt you again." Broly told her. "Neither he or his band of vagrants will make you or Gohan cry." He moved his hands up from her shoulders and cupped her face with his palms; he ignored the pain she was causing him. He knew she was doing it out of reaction. When overly stressed Goku always told him that Chi-Chi had trouble processing her actions rationally. "I know what he did."

"He didn't do anything! Why do you all keep saying he did something?!" Chi-Chi shouted, tears brimming in her eyes she turned and bit hard into one of his fingers making Broly's eye twitch but nothing more.

"I know what happened."

Spitting blood down at his face she only continued. "You don't know a damn thing, Turles was a good person, I know he wasn't Goku but, he- he didn't-"

"He hit you-! He hit Gohan!" Broly shouted, his right finger moved and pulled away a layer of make-up just below her right eye. There was the lingering effects of a bruise. "Why would you ever be hit in the face?"

"It was an accident, he just-"

"Just nothing! You're a fighter Chi-Chi. Even compared to the other fighters you wouldn't let yourself be hit by accident and I know injuries, that was caused by a palm meaning he smacked you in the goddamn face!" Broly's finger smeared away the rest of the make-up, there wasn't anything to be hidden from him. "Did you put make-up on Gohan as well."

"No-! Why would-"

"I've never seen Gohan cry before, so tell me what made him cry?"

Chi-Chi shook her head. No one understood, they were just mistakes, Turles didn't mean for these things to happen. Goku didn't mean to die, it was all just- "I know you don't have to hide it, you don't have to be that strong woman and carry that burden anymore Chi-Chi." Broly sat up as Chi-Chi fell back on her knees and covered her face with her hands.

"He told me he didn't mean it, that he just-"

Broly wrapped his arms around her. Bringing her head into the crux of his shoulder. "No, he won't hurt you anymore and I'm never letting you and Gohan out of my sight again." He told her, possessiveness in his voice having none of the previous insecurities or doubts. "I love you. I love Gohan, I don't ever want to be apart from either of you." He told her again bringing his lips to kiss the side of her neck.

Chi-Chi broke down crying as Broly held her. His was reminded of that day not too long ago when they first met. Except this time, he knew what he had to do.

**R&R**

**Kerghan**


	9. Remedy

**Chapter 9: Remedy**

Just like that, Broly had been thrust right back into Chi-Chi's life. No longer hiding away or shying away from being too close. Though she wasn't exactly the happiest woman alive she had slept soundly for quite awhile. In fact it was more akin to the days before her husband had left her.

Broly had taken to crashing on the sofa. It had been his spot since he had gone to pick up Gohan after putting Chi-Chi to bed and telling her that he would bring her son back within ten minutes and that she just needed to rest. The exhaustion he felt hadn't come simply from his fight. He had returned there as he let Chi-Chi slowly come to grips with what had happened.

He had needed time and several blows to the head to finally fix what had been wrong with him. It would be only fair that he gave Chi-Chi some of that same respect.

There had been something that had changed within him, it had been a new power that had gone beyond his regular emotions and pushed him into a state that was beyond normal limits. Broly felt the same thing that Goku had felt when he had jumped into battle against the Ginyu Force and then that same power from where their prince had gotten revenge.

That rage, anger and strength that lay dormant within every other saiyan had released itself and given Broly a tremendous boost in physical strength, speed, and clarity.

As he looked up at the ceiling from where he had rested for the past several days. It was peaceful and from where he was he felt the rising ki of a small half-saiyan.

'_Up already Gohan?' _The boy had been sleeping quite heavily as of late and today had gotten up early. Even before his mother, but as he heard the small padding of the carpeting he turned his head and looked into Gohan's eyes.

He saw relief in his eyes. "Morning Gohan, up early?" Broly said, tossing the blanket off of him and getting up in just his pants.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were still here." It touched the larger saiyan as the smaller boy hugged his upper thigh. "I'm happy you're here, I didn't like that other guy."

"You and me both." Broly agreed, patting Gohan's hair. Looking towards the kitchen he chuckled, "Well how about since you're up early we get your mom some breakfast made?"

Gohan nodded his head in agreement, as Broly had taken to cleaning, cooking, and overall management of the Son household. Chi-Chi didn't need to be stressed anymore, he was here to make sure that everything transitioned back to normal. She could sleep longer, spend more time with her son, and overall just enjoy herself at Broly's expense.

Because he loved her, Broly had taken to his finances and made sure he'd be able to keep the family financially secure for several years without having to worry about working in the slightest. If Chi-Chi wanted to take a vacation or buy a new house he had planned for all of that.

Just for now, she needed the calm, no more craziness. The woman had been through plenty already and Broly didn't want to push it any further than that.

Broly had told her a few days ago that he had spoken with Goku, at least he would assume it was her husband. Telling her that Goku wanted him to be with her, that as long as she was happy he'd be fine waiting for her on the other side. He wasn't going to preach and say that it was the whole truth because it felt real, and her reaction had been a bit more drained, but she seemed to accept what he told her.

Yet he didn't use it as his excuse, he told her that he loved her. That her happiness was everything to him. His past inaction and distance from her were not excused, he simply couldn't tell her what he'd wanted. Now he just wanted to be in her life, with Gohan and everything else be damned.

Setting out to fix Chi-Chi a nice warm breakfast with Gohan the former warrior couldn't help but smile.

'_I get it now Goku, I really do.' _

A short while later the door to Chi-Chi's room was nudged open. "Good morning-!" Gohan announced in his happy voice, stirring Chi-Chi who grunted and rolled in her bed towards her son. Smiling as his mother returned the gesture before yawning, "Good morning sweetie… oh breakfast in bed again. Oh Gohan you're spoiling your poor mother!" She teased him.

Broly watched from the doorway, seeing Gohan set the large tray on her nightstand, one that had been colored by dozens of photos from her past had returned. The ones that Turles had put away were now back where they belonged. Goku and Chi-Chi's marriage, Gohan's birthday, family photos. The works once again showed themselves in her bedroom.

"Broly?"

"Hn?" He grunted, standing there idly.

"You can sit with us if you'd like."

He didn't show it but he wanted to smile. "I'd like that." Taking a seat at the edge of the bed. Finding this more comfortable. He saw Chi-Chi nod approvingly before taking up a fork and beginning to eat her meal.

"You're so thankful Gohan." She kissed his forehead as Gohan held up a new picture for her, one that she praised immediately.

"I worked on it last night, I wanted to give it to you this morning as a surprise!" Gohan told her as Chi-Chi smiled, wiping at her eyes for a moment before setting it off so she wouldn't ruin it. "I love it Gohan and this one will get framed it's so good!"

"Yay!" the child exclaimed leaving Broly to casually observe. He didn't want to get caught stealing too much of a view, glancing over at what the little artist had drawn.

The image reaffirmed everything that Broly had known and made everything even better. The figures of Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Broly all in front of the table eating dinner. Everyone was smiling and happy, but then there was a fourth figure, a person with wings smiling too. It resembled Goku and Turles, but Broly only knew one person who had a smile like that.

_It couldn't be Turles._

Why the boy had included his father. Broly didn't know but if he could guess that Goku had reached out to his son in some way. Just like he had with him to tell him to get right back up and get back into it.

Broly smirked. '_I'll be here for them Goku. I promise.' _

[***]

The day came about as it usually did, Broly tending to the affairs outside the house and Chi-Chi cleaned up inside. Gohan playing in between study sessions. It was a part of paradise…

Broly tore out a stump of a tree with his hands tossing the excess roots and foliage into a pile. His focus on the mundane task but he did it without a complaint. He didn't bother to turn around and greet the unexpected arrival he'd been expecting.

"Hn," The figure said, "So this is where I find you? In Kakarot's old home. I suppose the reports I was getting were right on the mark.

"Good afternoon, Prince Vegeta." Broly said, wiping his hands on his training pants before turning back around. The larger saiyan just nodding his head, "Yes I'm looking after his family and I'll be staying with them." Wiping his brow with the back of his hand Broly watched the Prince's expression. The stone face gave nothing away except the irritated twitch of his finger tapping his bicep. Wearing a new type of armor Broly questioned that he was probably not here for a simple social call either.

"You killed Turles."

Broly nodded, "Indeed. Not too far from here, wasn't a great fight either." He looked to another tree and shattered it with a blow, his hand breaking through the wood as if it were paper.

"I suppose you have some reason for killing my subordinates? Even if they are trash you know that you do not have the authority to kill my men without reason." The prince's eyes followed Broly as the saiyan still carried about his daily business.

"They tried to kill me, so I killed them." Broly stated simply, shattering another tree with his foot. "It was justified."

Vegeta didn't say anything, studying Broly's movements and entire actions as a whole. "I heard you were injured severely, but it also states that you were the first to begin hostilities."

Broly pressed his lips together, taking a moment to ponder before agreeing. "That's true." He stacked up the logs carefully.

"So you admit that you started a fight, lost, and then came back and killed them? Did you not bother with informing any of the commanders or communicating with me in the slightest?" Now sounding irritated that his underling was being so nonchalant about it. He'd known that Broly had a certain melancholy about him since his companion Kakarot had died. Wanting to just jump into the fighting until discovering that Turles had taken up residence on Earth.

That had clearly been a soreness that had divulged into open hostilities between the two.

"I have no reason to follow their orders…" His head turning towards Vegeta with a serious glare, "Or _yours. _You have your empire, tens of millions of soldiers ready to die because you say so. What's the death of a few more and someone like me turning his back on you now. Perhaps you'll see me as a threat, become perhaps," He held up a finger almost comically grinning, "a new Frieza?"

Vegeta's brow twitched, "That you would even assume that I would become that is paramount to spitting in my face."

Broly chuckled, "Then what are you doing here? What reason would the emperor have to come here by himself announced, unguarded, and to a saiyan whose value has been less than naught but a few months ago?"

"You were a loyal soldier to just me, a saiyan who had given me nearly everything and since my ascension you have become something less than that." Broly had served him faithfully along with Kakarot, their diversion was key in gaining the upper edge and killing Frieza. He might understand the loss of a comrade and that bitterness, yet this was not the saiyan he could recall at all.

"No," Broly said shaking his head, "I have become so much more-" clenching his fists the saiyan felt his blood boil and electify him from the inside out. The rage, the immense feeling of anguish and desire to take the life he wanted for himself and those he cared about. Sparking upwards, Broly's entire body surged, growing almost half a meter in height and twice in width. A greenish blond hair now protruded from his head, the charcoal black no longer. He saw Vegeta's expression of shock until he caught himself.

"This world is worth dying for Vegeta, I learned this from Kakarot and I will become its protector and guardian as a super saiyan… now if you'll excuse me. I have yardwork to do with the family I've come to cherish."

Vegeta remained silent watching as the other saiyan turned his back on him, he felt something… conflict within him. The battle that could be waged was almost indescribable and his saiyan blood relished the thought. Within the other part of his subconscious, the part of him that had been forged in this battle related to it.

They had struggled to free themselves from Frieza, sacrificed so much to have that peace and sense of satisfaction. Yet where he was now was the man he'd been born to be. But he had not been given this, he'd earned his position, the trials the hardships and tribulations that followed along with it.

He'd lost family and those he'd call friend later. What he saw before him was a man who was taking what he had been given and turning it into what he wanted. Broly suffered along with him, but when pushed, this was his choice. To live on an isolated world, with people he wanted.

It was something that Vegeta often wondered about, what if he chose that life? The ruler of an empire and especially one built upon the back of the Ice-Lings would never be able to maintain peace. Wariness surrounded him at every meeting, looking to see the next version of himself rising in the ranks and wondering if he should kill them before they became a threat or utilize their talents. Purge an entire world or not?

These questions had begun to eat away at him… "I accept your words Broly."

Broly turned back towards him, raising a slightly surprised eyebrow for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. This _peace _wasn't worth squandering. "Earth changes us saiyans. Perhaps you might find someone worthy of yourself here on this planet."

Vegeta snorted, "There is no woman that will forgive what I have done to sit where I am."

"No, they may not forgive you… they may accept you." Broly said knowing just how Chi-Chi had. "I've done more to hurt this woman than I care for her up until this point Vegeta. Goku's wife is strong enough to handle several saiyan men, if such a woman exists then there must be one here that can do the same for you." He looked away, "I accepted this life, perhaps you should accept yours or let it go."

Both saiyans departed shortly afterwards. Broly flying home shedding his transformed state as he did. There was a warm dinner cooking, a son to play with and a woman to tell that she was the most important thing to him.

_This… This is worth dying for. _He understood now and he did not shed a tear or grieve for his lost friend anymore. Goku had learned this lesson and passed it on to him, the Earth ever be threatened, and Broly would take up that mantle as its savior. Until he lay bloody and broken this life would have his protection and anyone who threatened his family would suffer his wrath.

[***]

Returning _home, _even the word made the saiyan chuckle. He'd never really had a home, a place where one could find peace and comfort. It was quiet but as he came down he saw that Chi-Chi was already outside.

Apparently she was waiting on him. Odd, but he shouldn't be concerned. Dropping down from the sky he landed several meters in front of her. Apparently she had been in thought as she looked up from some obvious contemplation towards his arrival. "Chi-Chi?"

Broly could see there were questions on her face, her expression showing that much to him.

"Oh, hi." She wasn't quite prepared to see him it seemed.

"Something wrong?" He had to ask that part before jumping to conclusions.

"No… yes… well maybe." Tucking a few hairs behind her head, Broly caught the nervous twitch she showed often. Thinking that the days had probably been too peaceful for everything to pass along easily. "Broly could you sit with me?"

_As if you'd have to ask. _Broly didn't vocalize those thoughts, coming down and sitting on the small bench outside beside Chi-Chi. While normally he would openly put an arm around her, he could tell that right now she was trying to tell him something and he shouldn't be encroaching on her personal space too much.

Waiting, Broly kept his hands down on his knees, he would give Chi-Chi the time she needed. There had been enough pressure and turbulence in her life these past few years already. He didn't need to add impatience for her. He'd already given up so much of that time pointlessly. What was another ten or fifteen minutes anyway?

"Broly… are you happy?" His head slightly turned towards her, cocked slightly to the side. His response made her continue. "I mean with this? That you are okay being just the way things are now? Taking care of the house and home?"

He nodded, "Chi-Chi I welcome this, I've spent enough time fighting for other people and beliefs that no longer hold any meaning to me." He gestured to the area around them, "All of this," His head turning towards the forest, "is more than enough for me. You and Gohan have given me real purpose that I haven't ever had before."

"I see…" Chi-Chi looked down at her own hands. "Broly I know our relationship is a strained one, from what has happened in these past years are you sure that _this," _following the same movements he had just done. "Is what you really want. That you won't regret yourself like you did before?"

"My indecision was because I didn't understand these feelings, Goku told me about them. But I couldn't place them with anything. It's taken me living here on Earth and spending time with you and Gohan that has made me realize that what I had before was nothing." Broly cast his eyes towards the sky, as a thin dark blanket began to pull its way overtop the world and drape it in stars. "There's so much out there, but none of it had a real meaning. I learned that while battles, wars, and fights are all ways to show that as a saiyan I was alive. Being here showed me how to live…" His head drew towards hers, "I want to live, to share everything that this world has to offer with you and Gohan. I don't care for what might've or could've been. I just want the two of you… that's all." His black eyes showed their sincerity, honesty, and the truth of how he felt with his words.

Broly wanted this, it wasn't some spur of the moment decision.

"I see, so when I turn back into my old self you'll be ready for it?" Chi-Chi asked, turning towards the forest.

"Ready? No," He said softly chuckling, "Goku told me about your temper tantrums."

Chi-Chi huffed, "I do not throw temper tantrums, Goku just knew what pushed my buttons far too often. That and his lack of manners when it came to basic morality." The thoughts of her lost husband made her sad, but she could also smile.

Trying hard to picture Turles as her lost beloved had been easy at first. Turles had appeared to be genuine but as time dragged on, it seemed that he became less and less than the man she had pictured him to be. Turles might've looked like Goku, ate like Goku, and trained like him. But he lacked the true endearing qualities that had brought them together.

Trading up her sweet gentle Goku for a bad boy version with a chip on his shoulder should've been a clearer picture for her. But Broly had put her at a distance when she needed someone, sure she could put on a strong front for her son. But inside she needed that help, none of Goku's friends were there for her. It was just her, her father, and her son. This was all that she really had.

"Chi-Chi, I meant what I said before."

She understood what those words were referring to. "I know, but I can't promise I'll reciprocate them."

He smiled, "I don't need you to. Because loving someone isn't about having everything your way." His hand moved over hers and gently curled his fingers around her hand. "I am here because I love you, not because I need you to love me back. I know where your heart belongs, he's the reason why I feel the way that I do about you."

Chi-Chi brought her hand over his, she gave him a smile. She accepted his words, Broly was here because he cared for her. He wasn't demanding to be loved right back, he would just be here. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Broly replied smiling back. He moved closer bringing his other arm around her for a gentle embrace. Chi-Chi did not object and put her hands around him holding him in her arms for a few moments.

The smell of her hair, the feeling of her body against his own, _how I have wanted to know this feeling without being worried or ashamed of my actions… _Someone there to hold you back, even if she wasn't his, he'd missed this when not having Goku there to be his friend. They might not have been like 'this' but, that piece of himself had been lost.

"_I love you Chi-Chi…"_

Pulling back, Broly looked at the woman who had changed him, soft brown eyes. Midnight black hair. A motherly love. One who could feed an army but also command the troops just the same. A human woman, but a unique one who had conquered two saiyans.

Through another person he'd fallen in love with her, even if he didn't know it.

"Not much of a public kisser are you?" Chi-Chi said smiling, her head covered by a thin white veil that now rested behind her hair. The pure white dress that stood in stark contrast to the green forest. He was wearing a human suit as he held both of her hands.

"It's just your human traditions." Broly remarked with a smirk. "After five years, I still can't believe this is happening."

Chi-Chi smiled and kissed him again. "I know, but after living in my house everyday, taking care of me and Gohan and knowing that Goku wouldn't object I decided that you deserved a little something." She teased.

"Heh, I suppose." Broly picked her up and held her in the air, it was a private wedding. Only a minister, Gohan, and Gyu-Mao were present. This was something for them, not anyone else.

"Come on Gohan, join for the picture." Calling him over Gohan stood beside them, Chi-Chi sitting atop Broly's arm, one hand behind his back, the young scholar wearing a simple black suit like Broly.

"Thanks… Dad." Gohan said awkwardly, despite always calling him Broly. He'd been his de facto step dad for a long time and nothing like Turles in the young saiyan's mind.

"Thanks, son." Broly replied trying it on as he put one hand on Gohan's shoulder. The entire family posed for a picture.

They had found a cure for their tragedy, a family remedy.

**The End (This fic is Dedicated to HappyGoChi and am gifting this entire fic and all of its works to her to do with as she wishes)**

**Kerghan**


End file.
